Un marché sans Noël
by Clairdetoile
Summary: Edward est en Tle et son professeur de chimie, Roy Mustang, se demande pourquoi il est si calme depuis la rentrée. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que son frère est toujours absent ? Que leur est-il arrivé de si marquant pour les changer à ce point? Et que faire pour les aider ? Pas de couple particulier dans cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour au lycée

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Une petite histoire, sans prétention, mais qui me tient à cœur. Cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais envie de tenter une fic', et finalement, celle-ci s'est imposée très vite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

* * *

 **Le marché sans Noël**

Chapitre 1 : Retour au lycée

DDRRRIIIIIINNNGGG !

16h, la sonnerie résonne. Dans la salle de chimie, un jeune homme blond, vient de sursauter et soupire en maudissant ce bruit strident, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Depuis que les cours ont repris, cette satanée cloche ne cesse de jouer avec ses nerfs. Fin des cours, ses camarades se lèvent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Conversations bruyantes, raclements de chaises, règles et affaires qui tombent, les adolescents se bousculent, pressés de partir. Il respire très lentement, en fermant ses yeux dorés, il inspire les odeurs agressives d'alcool, de produits, d'encre, de papier, puis range ses affaires sans hâte, pour sortir dans les derniers. En passant devant le bureau du Professeur Mustang, il sent son regard, baisse la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses longues mèches d'or, et l'enseignant le laisse partir sans rien lui demander. Il doit sans doute savoir. Il n'y a aucune autre raison valable pour qu'il lui fasse ainsi grâce de ses piques depuis la rentrée des vacances deux semaines plus tôt. Pas même une remarque sur le fait qu'il ne participe plus en cours. Bien sûr, il n'écoutait déjà rien avant, mais il donnait les réponses. Maintenant, cela ne l'intéresse même plus. Finalement ce gars a peut-être un cœur.

Avec un haussement d'épaules Edward essaie d'accélérer en boitant. Satanés plâtres ! S'il n'y avait eu que la jambe, ça passerait encore, mais là, avec le bras en plus, il ne peut utiliser qu'une seule béquille, et il se traîne. Au moins les autres font attention à ne pas le bousculer. Cela crée autour de lui comme un périmètre de précaution, et il se sent moins opprimé par la foule. C'est déjà ça. A l'arrêt de bus, il retrouve sa jolie voisine d'enfance, Winry.

« Ed ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Comme d'hab'. »

Elle le scrute de son regard azur, avec une petite moue dubitative, mais n'ajoute rien. Le bus, répandant son odeur d'essence, arrive. Elle se tient près de lui, se place de façon à lui faire un passage jusqu'aux sièges. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Il n'aurait jamais tenu sans elle et sa grand-mère après... Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et son regard se perd sur les vitrines. Il n'y a presque plus de guirlandes lumineuses dans les rues. Tant mieux ! Il ne les supporte plus.

Le trajet passe rapidement et déjà ils descendent devant leur immeuble.

PRRRRRR !

En repartant, le bus lance une pétarade, l'adolescent se fige le visage crispé. Étonnée de ne pas être suivie, son amie se retourne :

« Ed ? »

Il expire doucement, fait semblant de redresser son sac, repositionne sa béquille, et lui offre un sourire.

« Tu vas trop vite ! J'arrive pas à te suivre. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serre. Ce minuscule sourire, ses yeux mornes. L'inquiétude l'envahit. Plus de grand sourire chaleureux, plus d'étincelles dorées dans ses yeux. Plus de vie. Depuis un mois. Chez lui. Chez son frère. Tout s'est arrêté ce jour-là. Elle se force à sourire, et lui tient la porte du bâtiment.

« Comment va Al ? »

Il passe devant elle, clopinant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Un peu mieux. Tout à l'heure je l'accompagne chez le médecin.

\- Et tes plâtres, encore combien de temps ?

\- Normalement, on m'enlève tout la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre jusque-là pour reprendre les cours...

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai le bac cette année ! C'était impossible. »

Il prend son air buté en ouvrant la porte du monte-charge. Elle n'insiste pas. Le bac il va l'avoir facilement, même sans travailler, et avec mention s'il vous plaît ! Avec ses deux ans d'avance, il continue à se balader en terminale S, premier dans toutes les matières scientifiques, bon dans le reste, il n'a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, le problème est ailleurs.

Arrivés sur leur palier, elle tente encore :

« Vous venez manger avec nous ce soir ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Al m'a dit qu'il préparerait le repas de ce soir. Ça lui fait du bien de cuisiner, tu sais. Et puis, il est plutôt bon. En fait, c'est vous qui allez venir manger à la maison un de ces quatre ! » Il sourit brièvement, fier de son frère.

« - Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Ils se quittent là, chacun entrant chez soi.

* * *

En espérant que ce début vous a plu! ;o)

La suite bientôt!

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rentrer et sortir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

Le précédent chapitre était plutôt court. Celui-ci l'est aussi, après, cela se rallongera un peu.

En espérant que ça vous plaise…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rentrer et sortir**

En entrant chez lui, Edward laisse un long soupir lui échapper. Il est vraiment soulagé de rentrer.

« Grand frère ? C'est toi ? demande une voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude

\- Oui, je suis rentré ! »

La tête ébouriffée de son cadet apparaît dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ça va... Et toi ? Tu as bossé tes cours ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- N'hésite pas à demander si quelque chose t'échappe.

\- Hummm »

L'adolescent dépose doucement son sac dans l'entrée, lâche sa veste rouge par-dessus, puis s'assoie précautionneusement dans le canapé du salon. Assis, bien calé contre le dossier, il penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Il respire tout doucement. La bonne odeur du vieux cuir fatigué, le discret parfum de lessive, un doux arôme de chocolat, un fumet de poulet rôti, le ronronnement du lave-vaisselle. Un environnement familier, rassurant. Tous ses muscles se détendent.

Alphonse arrive et pose un plateau sur la table basse.

« Tu veux des cookies ?

\- A fond ! »

Ils dévorent à belles dents ce goûter, en se racontant leur journée, puis tout redevient calme. L'aîné remarque alors la douce mélodie.

« Tu as mis une playlist ?

\- Non, j'ai ressorti les vieux CD de maman. »

Maman...

Comme elle leur manque à tous les deux. Edward aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit encore là pour les serrer dans ses bras, elle qui savait si bien les rassurer. Cet hiver ils en auraient vraiment eu besoin. Mais elle était morte cinq ans plus tôt, emportée par une maladie qui la rongeait depuis longtemps. Depuis, chaque fois que son cadet avait du chagrin, il mettait les disques de leur mère. Et le temps de la musique, elle semblait être à nouveau un peu là, présence invisible derrière leur épaule.

S'accordant un répit, l'adolescent re-bascule sa tête en arrière, refermant les yeux, s'imprégnant des notes, fredonnant les paroles. Il sent son frère s'installer près de lui, se roulant en boule, la tête sur ses genoux. On croirait un chat. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Al est là. Près de lui. Ils sont là tous les deux. Il se sent apaisé. Vivant.

Puis la musique s'arrête. Aucun des deux garçons ne bouge. L'instant se prolonge un peu. Puis Edward soupire.

« Tu es prêt ? Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Tu sais ce n'est pas urgent. Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de venir, ce n'est pas si loin.

\- Non, non. Tu as dit que tu te sentais prêt à y aller aujourd'hui, alors je t'accompagne ! »

Et prenant son air déterminé, l'aîné se lève, jette sa veste rouge sur ses épaules, fouille son sac pour récupérer son portefeuille et se tourne vers son cadet.

« Alors ? On y va ? Tu sais je vais doucement en ce moment ! Faut pas qu'on soit en retard !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Ils prennent l'ascenseur, descendent et sortent. Une fois dehors, Edward sent ses muscles se tendre à nouveau. Il balaie la rue du regard, semblant lui jeter un défi, respire un grand coup, puis avance en boitant, partant vers la gauche. Au bout de trois pas il se retourne. Alphonse est resté devant l'entrée. Paralysé. A nouveau. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils essaient tous les soirs. Deux semaines qu'ils finissent par remonter sans avoir quitté le seuil. L'aîné revient sur ses pas.

Il chuchote « Al...

\- Gr... Grand… Frère... » souffle-t-il. Cette panique dans sa voix...

\- « Ne regarde pas, viens ! C'est la première fois qui est dure. Ça va aller, je t'assure.

\- Je... Je...

\- Tu peux y arriver, Al, ce n'est vraiment pas loin tu sais »

Il a juste chuchoté, avec patience, de sa voix la plus douce, il l'encourage. Il cherche une idée. Quelque chose… Et sourit.

« Tu viendrais m'aider à avancer ? Cette saleté de béquille commence sérieusement à me faire mal à cette heure-ci et j'ai les doigts tout crispés. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il écarte un peu son coude, relâchant sa prise sur la béquille, en une invitation implicite.

Surpris d'entendre son frère se plaindre et demander de l'aide, Alphonse acquiesce sans réfléchir, prend la béquille et attrape le bras de son aîné. Edward se met à fredonner, tout doucement, la chanson entendue plus tôt. Un pas. Puis encore un. Ils avancent. Quelques mètres, ils se regardent, complices. Edward sourit largement.

Pendant le trajet de dix minutes, l'adolescent sent son frère s'agripper plusieurs fois convulsivement à son bras. Il le sent s'agiter, regarder partout. Il sent sa peur. Comme s'il était traqué, cherchant partout des yeux cet ennemi invisible. Il le comprend. Lui aussi avait eu peur les premières fois. Il a toujours peur. Mais il ne faut pas qu'Al le sache. La peur est contagieuse, s'il flanche, Al ne sortira plus jamais.

Finalement ils arrivent sans encombre.

Alphonse rend la béquille à son frère, et s'avance pour sonner.

PPOOUUEETT !

Edward s'est statufié, fermant les yeux, prêt à hurler. Son cœur bat la chamade. Rien ne se passe. Il se souvient qu'Al est avec lui. Il souffle doucement, se force à ouvrir les yeux. Alphonse est devant lui, souriant, lui tenant la porte. Il n'a rien remarqué. Le jeune homme soupire et entre à son tour dans le cabinet. La porte se referme, ils sont arrivés.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Je suis preneuse des avis, des conseils, des opinions… Bref, reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Parler ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord une belle et bonne année à vous, qu'elle vous apporte tout plein de bonnes choses !

Ensuite, voici donc le chapitre 3.

J'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec celui-ci, qui m'a obligé à pas mal de réflexions. Il m'a aussi amené à reprendre et corriger quelques petites choses dans les chapitres précédents. Rien de fondamental, j'ai juste essayé de rendre quelques passages plus fluides. Ne vous étonnez pas, j'ai aussi transformé les « Edo » en « Ed », et les « nii-san » en « grand frère », définitivement, pour cette histoire je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à l'aise avec ça. Maintenant, c'est unifié.

La suite est sur le feu, j'espère vous la livrer le plus vite possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Parler ?**

« Bonsoir ! Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, au nom d'Elric.

\- Oui, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, le docteur va venir. »

Les deux frères prennent place dans la salle d'attente. Des teintes douces, une plante verte, quelques magazines, le lieu est agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendent le patient précédent sortir, et le docteur s'avance vers eux.

« Mais j'ai de la chance ce soir ! Les deux frères sont là ! »

Le docteur Hughes leur fait son sourire le plus chaleureux et lance un clin d'œil à Edward, qui lui rend un grand sourire. Puis il fixe de ses yeux émeraudes Alphonse qui semble se tasser sur sa chaise, comme pour se faire pardonner les autres rendez-vous manqués, un petit sourire penaud sur le visage. Le sourire du médecin s'élargit encore.

« Allez, en récompense d'être venu, je commence avec toi Alphonse ! »

Et il s'efface pour le laisser entrer dans son cabinet.

L'adolescent le suit, et Edward se cale dans son fauteuil. A nouveau il laisse sa tête basculer en arrière, respirant doucement. Une odeur de parquet, de vieux papiers, une note fleurie. Il entend la secrétaire répondre au téléphone. Il pense au poulet qu'ils mangeront en rentrant.

BLAAAAMMM !

Le jeune homme sursaute en ouvrant les yeux précipitamment. Son cœur bat très fort. Il voit un livreur s'adresser à la secrétaire pour une signature et repartir.

BLAAAAMMM !

La porte claque à nouveau, faisant sursauter encore une fois le blondinet. Il s'en veut de s'être fait prendre la deuxième fois. Cela l'agace. Il sert le poing, frustré, tentant de se calmer. Cette fois c'est fini, le moment de grâce est passé, il n'y arrive pas. Il rage. Il se lève, tant pis, il clopinera, mais il a besoin de bouger. Il observe longuement les quelques posters. Il fait un arrêt près de la fenêtre. Observe l'extérieur quelques minutes. Les passants grouillent dans la rue. Le souvenir d'une autre foule se superpose à sa vision, des cris... Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de repousser ces pensées, il sent un picotement dans ses yeux. Il se retourne. Regarde vers l'intérieur de la pièce, cherche quelque chose pour détourner son attention. Attrape au hasard un magazine, se rassoit en passant nerveusement sa manche sur son visage. Il n'est pas venu là pour se mettre à pleurer ! Pas question ! Aujourd'hui, il a eu une victoire. Al est sorti de la maison. Il feuillette distraitement la revue, entrevoit les pages consacrées aux décorations de Noël et referme brutalement le journal en le jetant sur la table basse. Enfonce son poing dans sa poche, visiblement contrarié. Le ressort, attrape brutalement sa béquille, refait lentement le tour de la salle d'attente, en regardant à nouveau les posters. Il pousse jusqu'à l'entrée, regarde l'heure, puis revient s'asseoir en soupirant. Il regarde à nouveau le tas d'ouvrages, finit par repérer une bande dessinée. A la moitié de l'histoire, la porte du cabinet s'ouvre enfin et son frère ressort. Il a le sourire.

« C'est ton tour grand frère. Je t'attends ici.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

\- Non, regarde ! Il m'a prêté de quoi crayonner. En ce moment j'aime bien ça. Comme j'ai du temps, je vais pouvoir m'appliquer.

\- Ok.

\- A tout à l'heure !

\- Ouais. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

En fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il entrevoit son cadet en train de s'installer, avec un air content et serein. Cela lui redonne le sourire et il se tourne vers le médecin.

« Bonsoir Edward ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Le docteur Hughes a toujours l'air de bonne humeur et heureux de le voir. Ce côté chaleureux a vraiment quelque chose de réconfortant. Le jeune homme s'assoit en face du praticien, pose doucement sa béquille, cherche une position agréable pour sa jambe, pour son bras, se cale dans le fauteuil confortable.

« Ça va, et vous ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma fiiilllle ! »

Cette déclaration arrache un sourire à l'adolescent. Depuis qu'il fréquente ce médecin, il ne se passe pas une séance sans qu'il lui donne des nouvelles de son enfant. Un vrai papa-gâteau. Tout le contraire du sien.

« Excuse-moi Edward, tu ne viens pas ici pour les nouvelles de ma petite Elysia.

\- Nan, mais c'est pas grave.

\- Comment se passe le lycée ? Pas trop dur la reprise ?

\- Non, ça va. J'ai fini de rattraper tous les cours, je n'avais pas manqué longtemps avant les vacances, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé.

\- C'est bien. Et tes plâtres, on devrait te les enlever bientôt il me semble ?

\- On me les enlève la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu dois être content.

\- Oui. »

Le silence s'installe. Le garçon observe à nouveau la pièce. Dans les mêmes teintes douces que la salle d'attente, il la trouve agréable. Il retrouve la discrète odeur d'encens que le médecin fait parfois brûler. Il fermerait bien les yeux pour profiter de cette ambiance, au lieu de répondre à des questions. Il voit le docteur l'observer, puis lui sourire. Le silence se prolonge. Que peut-il bien penser ?

« Et aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à venir avec Al…

\- Oui, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui !

\- Et pour toi ? »

Nouveau silence.

Il s'est laissé surprendre par la question. Il se sent désarçonné. Lui ? Tout va bien. Ça n'est pas lui qui n'arrive pas à sortir de la maison. Pourquoi demander cela ?

« Non, ça va. » bredouille-t-il.

…

« Comment êtes-vous venus ?

\- A pieds.

\- Vous habitez près d'ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas trop dur avec tes plâtres ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- D'accord. Et pour aller au lycée, tu vas aussi à pieds ?

\- Non. Je prends le bus.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Ben oui ! Dites j'ai quand même seize ans !

\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je me demandais juste... Souvent les jeunes font les trajets à plusieurs... Et avec tes plâtres, ça ne doit pas être facile…

\- Ah... Oui, je fais le trajet avec Winry.

\- Winry ?

\- Vous l'aviez croisé à l'hôpital. Elle était venue nous chercher avec mamie Pinako.

\- La petite fille de ta tutrice, si je me souviens bien... Hum... Et quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Seize ans, comme moi.

\- Et les trajets se passent bien ? Hum…

\- Hé ! Mais me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est juste une copine d'enfance !

\- Hum...

Nouveau silence.

« Donc tout va bien ? »

Pourquoi voulait-il absolument trouver des problèmes ?

« Ben, ouaip ! »

...

« Tu as dit que la reprise se passe bien...

\- Ça se corse un peu ce trimestre, mais ça va. On nous a annoncé un bac blanc pour bientôt, d'ailleurs je ne pourrai peut-être pas venir tout le temps du coup.

\- Pas de problèmes, je comprends. Et avec tes camarades, ça se passe bien ?

\- Heu…

\- …

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

\- Si, si, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Ils sont un peu niais, en fait.

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Non. C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresserait ?

\- Travailler.

\- Travailler ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai plus de seize ans, et bientôt Al les aura passé lui aussi. Après mamie Pinako n'aura plus aucune aide pour nous faire vivre. Il faut qu'on commence à se prendre en charge. C'est normal.

\- Je comprends, oui. Et qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bosser dans un fast-food... Ou inventer quelque chose qui fasse ma fortune… Peut-être enseigner, Al prétend que j'explique bien, mais je crois que je n'aurai pas la patience. Pour commencer, pendant les vacances, le fast-food c'est bien en fait… A seize ans et sans le bac, je peux pas encore faire grand-chose…

\- Il faut être patient. Cet été tu pourras prétendre à d'autres choses.

\- Si vous le dites... »

Du coin de l'œil, Edward voit l'homme griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Tu me parleras de tes examens blancs ?

\- D'accord. »

L'adolescent pose un chèque sur le bureau, reprend sa béquille, se lève. Le docteur Hughes le dépasse, ouvre la porte, l'arrête pour lui serrer la main.

« Prends soin de toi Edward. »

Sa poigne est chaleureuse, réconfortante. Comme lui. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Ouais, vous inquiétez pas ! »

Il sort, et voit son frère, assis par terre, penché sur la table basse, concentré.

« Merci pour Al. C'est chouette de lui avoir prêté de quoi dessiner.

\- C'est normal.

\- Quand même. Merci. »

Puis s'adressant à son cadet : « Al ? On rentre ? »

L'interpellé lève la tête : « Ah ? Vous avez fini ? Attend, je range ! »

Rapidement il remballe toutes les affaires, se lève, enfile sa veste, et tend le matériel au médecin.

« Merci pour les crayons ! Les dessins…

\- Tu me les montreras la prochaine fois si tu veux.

\- D'accord ! »

Après un dernier échange de salutations les deux frères sortent du cabinet.

Une fois dehors, Edward réalise soudain que la nuit est tombée. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'arrête sur le seuil, s'agrippant à sa béquille, hésitant à avancer dans la rue.

« Grand frère ?

\- Excuse-moi Al... Un souci avec ma béquille. Deux minutes... J'avance. »

Il ne peut pas reculer. Ils ont réussi à venir. Il faudra bien rentrer. Ça n'est pas si loin. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure à Al. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il ferme brièvement les yeux, expire doucement, tripote sa béquille, puis avance un peu pour permettre à son cadet de sortir à son tour. Celui-ci l'observe de ses yeux noisettes, mais ne fait pas de remarque.

« On fait comme à l'aller, grand frère ? »

Avant même d'avoir une réponse, Alphonse prend la béquille de son frère et lui agrippe le bras en commençant à marcher. C'est bon qu'il soit là. Edward sent ses muscles se tendre, en avançant dans la masse des anonymes. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne voit pas les visages. Tous ces gens habillés en noir ! Comment les distinguer ? Il sent les battements de son cœur accélérer. La main de son cadet serre son bras plus fort qu'à l'aller. Il aimerait pouvoir avancer plus vite, rentrer à la maison en faisant la course avec son frère. Satané plâtre ! Il allonge le pas le plus possible. Al jette des regards partout, se colle à lui, le bouscule presque. Ils se gênent. Ils vont finir par tomber si ça continue. Se calmer. Il faut se calmer. Un inconnu le dépasse en lui heurtant l'épaule. Le jeune homme retient à la dernière seconde un hurlement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Non ! Son souffle s'accélère. Non ! Il s'arrête brusquement. Les doigts de son frère s'accrochent un peu plus à lui. Il expire doucement en fermant les yeux. Rouvre les paupières. Regarde à nouveau la rue. Sourit.

« Viens ! On allait oublier d'acheter le pain ! »

Et il entraîne son frère dans la boutique toute proche. Aussitôt entrés, il sent la pression sur son bras diminuer. Sa respiration devient plus légère. Quelques minutes de répit. Le temps d'avancer dans la file, son cœur emballé retrouve un rythme normal. C'est presque calmement qu'il arrive à demander son pain et deux parts de gâteau au chocolat. Alphonse sourit, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise. Il lui rend son sourire et paye. Son frère prend les achats, les cale sous un bras, ouvre la porte pour le laisser passer. Allez ! Il respire un grand coup. Avance d'un pas décidé. Et attend son cadet qui cale encore sa béquille sous son bras déjà chargé, puis lui attrape à nouveau le coude. Ils avancent. Ils commentent les parts de gâteaux, la dose de chocolat bien méritée, le repas transformé en festin par ces douceurs, l'envie d'être au chaud. Ils rient, bravant le froid et l'obscurité. Et arrivent devant leur immeuble, ils entrent. En attendant l'ascenseur, les voix se font plus joyeuses, ils sont arrivés, se détendent. Ils sont contents d'avoir réussi cette expédition.

Arrivés à leur étage, Alphonse sort le premier de l'ascenseur, tenant la porte à son aîné. Edward plisse le nez immédiatement, retient une grimace. Sa main se crispe sur sa béquille qui dévie et s'accroche sur le seuil du monte-charge. Une odeur douceâtre flotte sur le palier. Vin chaud aux épices. L'odeur lui soulève le cœur. Il se force à avancer. La porte de l'ascenseur se referme, sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

BAAMMM !

Le jeune homme sursaute. Il se retourne. Personne. Évidemment… Son cœur accélère. Le parfum sucré l'écœure. La panique l'envahit. Une puissante envie de vomir l'assaille. Il sent la béquille trembler sous sa main. C'est pas possible... Il ne va pas rester là...

« Ed ? Tu viens ? »

Alphonse a ouvert la porte de chez eux, posé les gâteaux et le pain sur la table. Il est en train d'enlever son manteau. Il le regarde par l'embrasure de la porte. A-t-il saisi ses pensées ? Il expire doucement, essayant de ne plus respirer, de ne plus rien sentir. Il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres du palier. Ça y est ! Il referme la porte et plaque son dos contre le battant. Enfin ! Il inspire à nouveau, à pleins poumons. Chez eux ! L'odeur des cookies du goûter est encore là. Il avance dans un coin du salon, près de l'étendoir, le parfum de leur lessive. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Le calme revient. Presque. Il a envie de pleurer. Il déteste ces réactions subites. Il a horreur de les avoir. Il ne supporte pas de se sentir faible comme ça. Une vague de colère, de frustration l'envahit. Il a besoin d'être fort pour aider son frère. Il veut que son cadet sorte à nouveau de la maison. Il veut retrouver leurs balades en forêt, au lac, la pêche, leurs escapades en montagne, à la plage. Revoir son regard émerveillé quand il arrive à l'emmener dans un endroit étonnant, son sourire ravi lorsqu'un paysage lui plaît. De tout son être il veut retrouver ces grands espaces. Avec lui. Dehors. Sans ces peurs qui le mettent mal à l'aise. Qui le font haïr les autres. Qui le dégoûtent de lui-même. Il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé. C'est sa faute s'ils étaient là-bas ce soir-là. Le moins qu'il puisse faire c'est être fort pour que Al ressorte vite à nouveau. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Que Al aille bien.

« Grand frère ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est laissé glisser sur le canapé, assis, tête renversée en arrière, son bras valide sur ses yeux. Il est fatigué et n'est sûrement pas beau à voir. Il arrive à se fendre d'un petit sourire.

« Oui, oui, je t'assure, ça va !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. J'irai me coucher tôt. » Il se relève et clopine vers la table. Il force un ton plus joyeux pour changer de conversation. « Bon... Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un poulet ? Il embaume dans toute la maison. J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce que c'est prêt ?

\- Il faut mettre la table. Je te sors les assiettes et les couverts »

Son frère le laisse détourner le sujet et ils commencent une discussion joyeuse sur les gâteaux vus à la boulangerie.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour cette fois !

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai un peu du mal à savoir si vous me voyez venir avec mes gros sabots ou si vous êtes dans le brouillard sur l'intrigue, j'ai bien conscience que ça démarre vraiment lentement.

Je vous dis la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Difficultés et progrès

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, tout beau, tout chaud le chapitre suivant !

Merci à Suldreen pour son commentaire ! J'espère que tu trouveras un début de réponse à tes questions ici... N'hésite pas à me dire si ça part vers ce que tu penses ou pas !

A tous bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Difficultés et progrès**

 _Edward s_ _e promène avec son frère entre les étalages. Tout est lumineux et joyeux. Il flotte une odeur de barbe à papa et de vin chaud aux épices. Ils font la queue pour avoir un jus de pommes chaud. Un son qui claque. Des gens qui courent. Des cris. On le bouscule. On le pousse. Tout le monde hurle. Il entend son frère gémir. Où est-il ? Al ! Al ! Il ne le voit plus. Son cœur se serre. Que se passe-t-il ? Il aperçoit les cheveux de son frère. Il sent sa main attraper son bras. Il entend des claquements secs, des bruits de verre. Quelqu'un qui tombe sur eux, les entraînant dans sa chute. Ce corps qui l'encombre, ce poids qui l'immobilise. Des gens butent, le piétinent. Il sent la douleur exploser dans sa jambe, dans son bras. Il entend une voix plaintive, grave et déchirante. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il a mal. Il a peur. Il ne voit plus son frère. Les cris, les claquements continuent à résonner. Il a l'impression d'étouffer..._

* * *

Edward se réveille en sursaut, en sueur, le souffle court. Il s'assoit, redresse sa jambe valide, entoure sa cheville de son bras non plâtré et pose sa tête sur son genou. Il serre, fort, comme pour calmer le tremblement qui l'a envahi. De son regard ambré il observe la chambre vide dans l'obscurité. Des objets familiers, rassurants. Tout est calme. Dehors aussi. Il a rêvé. Depuis qu'il a repris le lycée, il recommence à cauchemarder. Il tourne la tête. Le réveil lumineux indique 4h30. Il soupire. Une nuit de plus foutue. Il se laisse aller sur l'oreiller, repoussant machinalement ses mèches en arrière. Comment se débarrasser de ça ? Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Comment peut-on débrancher son cerveau pour être un peu tranquille ? Il se sent seul. Il aimerait voir un adulte entrer dans sa chambre pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Sa mère le prendrait dans ses bras, lui ferait un baiser sur le front en caressant ses cheveux. En ce moment, même son salaud de père, cela lui ferait plaisir de le voir. Mais il ne viendra pas. Il ne s'est pas déplacé sept semaines plus tôt pour... Il frissonne et se tasse sur lui-même. Il n'y a rien à espérer de ce type. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Il sent un sanglot le secouer. Un petit gémissement lui échappe. Comme en réponse, un coup bref est frappé à sa porte, à peine audible. Il se fige. Frotte sa joue, se rallonge sur le dos.

« Al ? Souffle-t-il.

\- Grand frère ? Je peux entrer ? Chuchote son frère.

\- Oui, viens. »

Alphonse ouvre la porte et vient se glisser près de lui.

« Tu ne dors pas, Al ?

\- Et toi ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils se serrent dans le lit trop petit pour deux. Cela fait quelques temps que le cadet vient terminer sa nuit avec son aîné. Edward ne sait pas si son frère fait des rêves comme lui, ou si c'est lui qui le réveille. Il ne lui a pas demandé. Il ne veut pas savoir s'il crie dans son sommeil, ni devoir avouer qu'il cauchemarde. Son frère vient et demande à rester, cela lui suffit. Son frère est près de lui. Ça le rassure. Il sait qu'il est là, vivant. Son frère se rendort toujours près de lui. Parfois lui aussi. Le cadet attrape une des mèches dorées de son aîné, la sent doucement, la presse contre sa joue. Edward se laisse faire. C'est devenu un rituel entre eux. Serrés sous la couverture, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et peu à peu leurs respirations se font calmes, se synchronisent. Et Alphonse se rendort. Cela a toujours marché, cela fonctionne encore. L'aîné soupire d'aise. Il est content que son frère soit tout proche, cela l'apaise. Il ne pense plus à rien. Juste à la respiration près de lui. Paisible, il finit par se rendormir à son tour.

Une douce mélodie se fait entendre. Edward tend le bras, attrape le portable posé près de lui et l'arrête. Un soupir. Il aurait eu besoin de dormir plus longtemps. Mais, bac blanc oblige, il ne peut guère se permettre de traîner. A côté de lui, Alphonse a aussi ouvert les yeux.

« Bonjour ! - Bonjour grand frère ! C'est aujourd'hui que commencent tes épreuves, pas vrai ? - Hummm… - Je vais te préparer un petit déj' de champion, tu vas voir ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il part vers la cuisine. L'énergie matinale de son frère l'épate. Comme si cet examen était important ou difficile… Mais cette attention lui fait plaisir et le réconforte. Il se lève et pendant que son cadet s'affaire avec le café, il se contorsionne pour s'habiller.

* * *

Alphonse n'a pas menti, c'est vraiment un petit déjeuner fastueux qui l'attend. Café, tartines, fruits, céréales, il trouve de tout sur la table. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu cela dans les dernières courses ramenées par Winry et mamie Pinako.

« Waouh ! Mais d'où ça sort tout ça ? - Ah, oui, je voulais te faire la surprise. Je suis allé faire des courses avec mamie Pinako hier. »

Il est sorti ? Sans lui ? Edward sent son cœur se serrer. Il est content, c'est bien que son frère sorte. Mais… Sans lui… Il se surprend à être contrarié. Enfin, il ne lui est rien arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ridicule… Bien sûr, qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Il faut qu'il s'habitue.

« Grand frère ? »

Il se force pour offrir son plus beau sourire à son cadet.

« C'est super, Al ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je t'aurais accompagné. - Mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise ! - Ouais… En tous cas, merci ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! La surprise, et puis que tu sortes aussi… »

Alphonse sourit largement, fier de lui et d'avoir les compliments de son frère.

« Allez, mangeons ! »

Et ils déjeunent joyeusement.

« Merci pour ce petit déj' !

\- Grand frère, tu n'as pas fini !

\- Mais si, j'ai tout mangé !

\- Non. Tu n'as pas bu ton verre de lait !

\- Je n'avale pas ce truc !

\- Arrête d'être têtu et bois !

\- Pas question !

\- Ton corps a besoin de lait pour réparer tes os !

\- Mes os vont parfaitement bien ! »

Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps, mais à ce moment ils entendirent deux coups rapides sur la porte d'entrée.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! A ce soir, Al ! Passe une bonne journée ! »

Edward attrape sa béquille, clopine vers la porte, fait une pause pour attraper et caler sa veste rouge et son sac, et sort. Sur le palier il retrouve Winry, qui l'attend pour faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée.

* * *

La dernière heure s'étire lentement dans la classe surchauffée. L'épreuve de mathématiques du matin était plutôt facile, la physique-chimie cet après-midi est triviale. Finie, relue, Edward attend l'autorisation de partir en regardant les nuages. Ses camarades continuent à écrire fébrilement, bruits de feuilles que l'on tourne, stylos qui crissent. D'autres dorment depuis longtemps, sans avoir commencé les exercices, ou trompent l'ennui en dessinant ou regardant le plafond. Odeur de gomme, d'encre, de sueur… La tête posée dans sa paume, il a du mal à empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. Il ne voit pas le professeur Mustang, l'un des deux surveillants de l'épreuve, l'observer avec attention. L'enseignant est surpris de le voir somnoler par intermittence depuis une demi-heure. En y regardant de plus près, il lui trouve mauvaise mine, et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Il n'entend pas non plus le professeur Archer, qui s'est approché derrière lui. Mustang devine ce qui va se passer et sourit.

« ELRIC ! Espèce de petit paresseux, vous vous croyez autorisé à dormir pendant les examens au lieu de travailler ? »

L'adolescent a sursauté sur sa chaise et failli tomber, Mustang aurait vraiment trouvé ça drôle s'il n'avait pas vu un éclair de panique traverser les yeux dorés de son élève. Son collègue n'a rien remarqué et continue de le sermonner, gênant les autres candidats. Le jeune baisse la tête, se cachant derrière ses mèches blondes. Ça ne va définitivement pas. Sans être franchement insolent, Edward Elric a de la répartie, et laisse rarement passer une occasion de protester lorsqu'il entend le mot « petit ». Lorsqu'il voit le garçon se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis serrer le poing, Mustang se dit qu'il est temps d'intervenir. En quelques grandes enjambées, il est près d'eux.

« Cher collègue, nous allons manquer de copies, pourriez-vous aller en chercher ? Je vais m'occuper d'Elric, après tout je suis professeur principal de sa classe cette année. »

Le professeur Archer s'éloigne en marmonnant.

« Alors, Edward… Tu as fini ? Relu ? »

L'adolescent acquiesce sans rien dire.

« Ok, range tes affaires. Et viens me rendre ta copie. »

Pendant que le jeune homme rassemble son matériel et se bat avec sa béquille, l'adulte retourne au bureau, et griffonne quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'il tend à son élève lorsque celui-ci le rejoint. « Voici un mot pour l'infirmière. Ne traîne pas en route. Et je veux te voir en forme au prochain cours. »

Le lycéen bredouille un « merci » avant de partir en boitant.

* * *

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Edward tend le billet à l'infirmière, Riza Hawkeye. Elle le parcourt rapidement.

 _« Il faut qu'il dorme. Et si tu arrives à savoir ce qu'il a… Roy»_

Elle replie le billet, relève les yeux sur l'adolescent et lui sourit.

« Tu es en terminale n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il qu'on t'a laissé partir avant la fin des épreuves ? - Je me suis endormi. Mais j'avais fini de toutes façons. - … - … - Il me semble que l'épreuve se finit dans une demi-heure… dit-elle d'une voix douce. - J'ai fini il y a une heure. D'habitude, je m'occupe, le prof ne voit pas que je finis en avance. Là je me suis endormi. - Et le professeur Mustang t'a réveillé ? - Non, lui il m'a envoyé ici. C'est le professeur Archer qui m'a réveillé. »

Riza a un bref sourire amer.

« Tu dors mal en ce moment ?

\- Non ça va. »

Voyant le regard perçant vrillé sur lui, il se sent obligé de rajouter :

« Enfin… Mouais, un peu… Je me réveille souvent en fait. »

Pas question de parler des cauchemars. Mais s'il donne une explication, elle le laissera sûrement tranquille.

« Et ? Que se passe-t-il ? - Je sais pas. »

Elle détaille le garçon face à elle. Le regard vide, fuyant, des cernes très marqués, le teint terne. Certes, il a de bonnes raisons d'avoir cette tête-là, mais il ne lui dit pas tout c'est évident. Ce soir, il ne semble pas décidé à parler. Tout en lui crie la fatigue. Elle le convoquera dans quelques jours. Elle le note dans son agenda. Elle soupire.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir avant la fin des épreuves. Si tu veux tu peux t'allonger à côté et dormir jusque-là. »

Il hoche la tête et va s'allonger. Il se surprend à être soulagé de dormir là. Il aime bien cette infirmière, elle est rassurante. Lorsqu'elle passe le voir cinq minutes plus tard, il dort profondément. Un peu surprise, elle sourit doucement.

* * *

Minuit et demi. Il n'arrive pas à s'endormir. A-t-il trop roupillé cet après-midi ? Ou veillé trop tard pour relire ses fiches des épreuves du lendemain ? Il se retourne. Tout est calme. Il a pourtant l'impression d'entendre des claquements au loin. Il se lève, va à la fenêtre. Dehors il n'y a personne. Il soupire. Il faut qu'il dorme. Demain il a d'autres épreuves, et pas question de somnoler à nouveau. Il retourne s'allonger. Toujours ces claquements qui résonnent... Dans un mouvement rageur il balance son oreiller sur le mur face à lui. Peut-être qu'en lisant un peu, ça aide à dormir des fois… Il allume une petite lampe, prend un livre. Et tombe endormi au bout d'une page.

* * *

Au moment de partir pour le lycée, Edward se retourne et regarde son frère :

« Ce soir je rentrerai plus tard. Je vais faire enlever mes plâtres, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Tu vas te sentir plus léger, ça va être plus facile sans tout ça !

\- Oui. Mais je ne pourrai pas être là pour le rendez-vous chez Hughes. Je l'ai averti.

\- Ok. Je lui redirai que tu es désolé. »

L'aîné regarde son cadet. Il lui dira ? Sa poitrine se comprime, il a l'impression de manquer d'air tout à coup.

« Tu vas y aller ? … Seul ?

\- Oui. Ça va mieux tu sais. C'est grâce à toi. Et puis, j'ai promis au docteur de lui montrer mes dessins.

\- D'accord… Et ils valent la peine d'être vus, ils sont magnifiques. »

Son frère lui offre un large sourire, heureux du compliment.

« A ce soir ! Bonne journée !

\- Toi aussi »

Et une fois sorti, la porte refermée, Edward murmure « Sois prudent ».

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, Edward n'est pas le seul à bailler en TP de chimie. L'épreuve du matin signait la fin de ces examens blancs, mais la classe n'est pas libérée de cours pour l'après-midi, et tous sont fatigués. D'ailleurs personne n'écoute correctement les instructions. Devant lui, un groupe papote à sa droite, deux filles se disputent sur les doses à mélanger. Le camarade avec qui il fait équipe n'ose pas toucher les produits, il n'a rien compris à l'expérience et préfère le laisser faire. Depuis quelques minutes le blondinet a du mal à se concentrer. Il a l'impression d'entendre un claquement dans son dos et cela lui déplaît fortement.

Clac… Clac… Clac… Clac… Clac…

Il se retourne discrètement sur son tabouret. Rien. Les groupes du fond commencent à installer leur matériel. Une fille tourne les pages de son cours pour vérifier les dosages, un garçon tapote le bureau avec son stylo, un autre pousse ses affaires pour faire de la place… Non, rien. Il recommence à verser le liquide dans le tube à essai.

CLAAAC !

Edward sursaute violemment et se retourne à nouveau. Une règle métallique est tombée. Il sent sa main trembler et pose précipitamment le récipient qu'il tient.

« Ed ! Mais t'es fou de secouer la fiole comme ça !

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais gaffe !

Tu vas tout renverser !

\- Zut ! »

CRRAAACCC !

Un cri à droite et un fracas de verre brisé.

Edward bondit à nouveau, sa main heurte la fiole et les tubes qui se renversent, se brisent, tombent.

CRRAAACCC !

Claquements, verre brisé…

Une soirée lumineuse…

Edward sent un vertige. Il prend appui sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Il n'a pas vu les éclats sous sa main et se coupe. Une tâche rouge sur la table carrelée. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il inspire plus fort, il va manquer d'air…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le professeur Mustang n'a pas élevé la voix, pourtant le brouhaha se dissipe instantanément. Il regarde les dégâts à terre, l'air contrit des filles et s'arrête sur le visage défait et effrayé d'Edward. Il ordonne à la cantonade :

« Vous, allez chercher le balai en réserve, et ramenez aussi de quoi essuyer. Ne prenez rien avec vos mains ! Pas besoin d'autres blessés. »

Blessés ? Un éclair de panique passe dans les yeux ambrés. Blessés ? Où est son frère à cette heure-ci ? Il a dit qu'il allait sortir... Il aurait dû insister pour qu'il ne sorte pas seul... Et si cette expérience était dangereuse ? Après tout le prof a demandé qu'ils arrêtent, non ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Si le lycée explosait ? Si Al se retrouvait seul ? Le blondinet se mord la lèvre inférieure, regarde les autres avec angoisse. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Personne ne semble inquiet. Le professeur a pourtant parlé de blessés. Qui est blessé ?

« Ed, lève toi ! Je peux pas balayer si tu restes là... »

Aucune réaction. Edward entend le verre crisser contre les chaussures. Toujours ce claquement dans le fond. Ils devraient se protéger derrière les tables, non ? Pourquoi tout le monde le regarde ? Où est Al ? Qui est blessé ?

« Ed, pousse toi, allez ! T'es pas drôle ! »

DDRRRIIIIIINNNGGG !

Edward s'est raidi, son poing se crispe, il sent qu'il commence à trembler. Il entend les tabourets grincer, le verre crisser, la sortie joyeuse de ses camarades. Il reste là, cherchant son souffle, sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, son regard saute d'un détail à un autre. Les bouts de verre par terre, le balai abandonné, les tubes sur le bureau, le professeur face à lui qui l'observe… Ils sont seuls.

« Qu… Qui est blessé ?

\- Toi. » lui répond simplement Mustang en lui désignant sa main.

Le lycéen cligne des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité, regardant sa main, puis la classe autour de lui. Il semble perdu.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'enseignant le dévisage, se demandant si l'adolescent se moque de lui. Son air ahuri semble indiquer que la question est sincère. Bizarre.

« J'ai des élèves maladroits qui cassent la vaisselle. Attends là, je vais te nettoyer ça. »

Et avant que l'adolescent ne proteste, il disparaît dans la réserve et revient avec du coton, un désinfectant et un pansement. Il nettoie rapidement la plaie, vérifiant qu'aucun bout de verre n'est resté dedans, puis colle le pansement pour la protéger.

« Voilà… C'est mieux. Bon. Maintenant que tout va bien, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Edward le regarde sans comprendre.

Mustang insiste, patiemment.

« Casser le matériel, c'est pas ton genre. J'observais depuis le début, si tu avais terminé ton mélange, l'expérience aurait raté parce que tu t'es trompé de produit. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es sûr que tu es remis, Edward ?

\- Je… Oui, oui. C'est bon.

\- Vraiment ? Tu dors comme il faut ? Tu ne prend rien d'illégal ?

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Le ton du garçon se fait agressif.

\- Parce que tu dors debout depuis une semaine. Alors ?

\- …

\- Ce sont les examens qui t'inquiètent ?

\- NON ! Tout va bien je vous dis. »

Edward attrape ses affaires, sa béquille.

« Faut que j'y aille ! On m'enlève mes plâtres ce soir. Merci pour le pansement. »

L'enseignant soupire. Il n'en tirera rien aujourd'hui. Il se pousse pour le laisser passer et le regarde clopiner vers la sortie.

« Fais attention à toi ! »

* * *

Edward pousse la porte de chez lui, laisse tomber son sac et sa veste dans l'entrée et s'avance dans le salon. L'appartement est sombre. Une inquiétude l'étreint. Où est Al ? Est-il blessé quelque part ? Il regarde son portable, pas de message. Non. Ce matin il a dit qu'il sortirait voir Hughes. Oui. C'est ça, il n'est pas encore rentré. Il aurait dû l'accompagner, ou au moins aller le chercher... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose... L'adolescent se sert un verre d'eau puis s'effondre sur le canapé. Cette fin de journée est vraiment confuse. Depuis que le professeur a prononcé le mot « blessés », les pensées d'Edward fusent de façon anarchique. L'image de son frère ensanglanté ne cesse de hanter son esprit. Il regarde ses mains, ses jambes. Il a enfin retrouvé sa mobilité. Al avait raison, il se sent tout léger. Il pose son verre sur la table basse, puis tout doucement soulève sa manche droite. La cicatrice est là. Il passe sa main dessus, suit les contours avec son pouce. Il regarde ce bras qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Différents sentiments le traversent. Rage, tristesse, injustice, agacement… Il attrape un coussin et le lance de toutes ses forces vers la porte.

Qui s'ouvre à ce moment-là, laissant entrer Alphonse qui reçoit le coussin en pleine poitrine.

« Hé !

\- Excuse-moi Al ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

Edward se lève pour aller ramasser le coussin.

« Ah ! On t'a tout enlevé comme prévu ! Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? Tout est bien remis ?

\- Oui. Tout est impec' ! Juste encore un peu de rééducation et ça sera comme neuf ! Regarde ça ! »

Imitant le professeur de sport, Alex Louis Armstrong, Edward enchaîne quelques poses mettant ses muscles en valeur, sans pour autant enlever ses vêtements.

La blague tourne au fou rire, lorsqu'Edward, encouragé par le rire d'Alphonse, décide de faire frisoter sa mèche pour parfaire l'imitation, et détachant ses cheveux, tire l'une de ses longues mèches en moustache, faisant la moue pour la tenir, reprenant la pose.

A bout de souffle, joyeux, ils s'écroulent tous deux sur le canapé.

« Ahhh ! Ça fait du bien ! Et ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine ! Maintenant que je peux enfin bouger, tu me laisses faire ! s'exclame Edward en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Au secours ! On va mourir empoisonnés ! se moque gentiment Alphonse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je sais cuisiner !

\- A part les pâtes et le riz…

\- Justement ! Ce soir je te fais ma spécialité ! »

L'aîné marque une pause, enfile un tablier, et continue en levant le poing triomphalement :

« Le gratin de pâtes ! »

* * *

Comme le début de la soirée, le dîner est joyeux.

« Tu as bossé tes cours ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Tu t'en sors ? Pas de soucis ?

\- Ça devrait aller. Et puis, tu te souviens, lundi je reprends le lycée, si je me rends compte que quelque chose m'a échappé, je demanderai.

\- Alors, tu es décidé ?

\- Oui. Tu avais raison, c'était dur au début, mais maintenant sortir n'est plus un problème. Aller voir le docteur Hughes m'a aussi bien aidé. » Une pause. « Il m'a demandé comment se sont passé tes examens…

\- Humm…

\- Et…Il m'a dit de te rappeler de venir avec moi lundi…

\- Humm…

\- C'est sérieux ! Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que c'est important d'y aller ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Qui a dit que je n'irai pas ? »

Le ton est sec. Edward s'est levé en poussant sa chaise brutalement, il emporte son assiette et ses couverts, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Ch'uis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! »

Alphonse le regarde s'éloigner dans le couloir. Pourquoi son frère s'entête-t-il toujours à faire croire que tout va bien ?

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A votre avis, ira ou n'ira pas ? Parlera, parlera pas ? A suivre au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5 : Mauvaise pente

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.**

 **Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue, celui-ci m'a donné un peu plus de mal. J'espère que cela ne se sentira pas trop.**

 **tous bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise pente

Lorsqu'Edward pousse la porte ce soir-là, il s'attend bien à des remarques, mais pas à cet air furieux qu'affiche son frère.

« Grand frère ! Mais où étais-tu ? Tu avais dit que tu viendrais avec moi ce soir !

\- Désolé Al. Un rendez-vous de dernière minute.

\- Comment ça un rendez-vous ? C'est avec Hughes que tu avais rendez-vous ! Et c'est la troisième fois que tu ne viens pas !

\- T'exagères je suis venu la dernière fois.

\- Ed !

\- Ok, ok, désolé.

\- Préviens-le au moins ! Et préviens-moi aussi. »

L'aîné sent l'inquiétude dans la voix de son frère. Il se radoucit.

« Pardon Al. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- C'est pas grave. Mais où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai trouvé du boulot !

\- Du boulot ?

\- Ouais ! Les parents d'un pote tiennent un fast-food, ils ont accepté de me prendre à l'essai.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas majeur ! Tu as le droit ?

\- Ben… Tant qu'on ne dépasse pas un certain nombre d'heures, c'est bon en fait.

\- D'accord. Et tu commences quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Demain ? Mais tu as cours !

\- Demain, après les cours.

\- Heu…

\- Et pour fêter ça, j'ai ramené le repas du soir ! Regarde ! A partir de demain, c'est moi qui vais préparer ça ! Ça devrait me faire progresser en cuisine, non ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas les aider et pas couler leur boîte ?

\- Eh ! »

Les deux frères rient de bon cœur. Mais cette histoire inquiète Alphonse. Quelle drôle d'idée de vouloir travailler cette année… Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec ses examens !

* * *

Le matin suivant, en quittant son frère dans la cour du lycée, Edward lance :

« Ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir, je rentrerai tard, tu te souviens ? »

Alphonse acquiesce. Ce projet ne lui plaît vraiment pas. Mais faire changer d'avis son têtu de frère est peine perdue.

« Pourquoi Ed va rentrer tard ? Demande la blondinette qui marche à ses côtés.

\- Il a décidé de bosser dans un fast-food à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bosser ? Et le lycée ?

\- Il dit que ça ira. »

Ils regardent la silhouette à veste rouge disparaître dans l'un des bâtiments.

« Du coup, tu viens manger chez nous ce soir ? C'est mieux que d'être seul, non ?

\- Ok. Merci Winry. »

* * *

23h.

Edward pousse tout doucement la porte de chez lui. Contrairement aux soirs précédents, il trouve la lumière du salon éclairée. Alphonse lit dans le canapé.

« Je suis rentré !

\- Bonsoir grand frère !

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Humm…

\- Tu as faim ? Mamie Pinako m'a donné le reste de la tarte aux pommes…

\- Non, j'ai mangé au boulot, ça va.

\- Tu rentres de plus en plus tard…

\- Tu trouves ? Naan ! Hier, je suis rentrée à la même heure…

\- Mais au début tu rentrais une heure plus tôt…

\- …

\- …

\- Ch'uis crevé ! Je vais me coucher ! Ne tarde pas toi non plus, on a cours demain ! » lance Edward en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Edward sent bien que son frère s'inquiète. Qu'il désapprouve. Depuis une semaine, il ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'a pas besoin de travailler. Ça c'est ce qu'il croit. Le jeune homme se jette de tout son long sur son lit. A peine allongé, il sent déjà la fatigue l'envahir. Bienfaisante fatigue. Ne plus réfléchir. Il s'endort, tout habillé.

* * *

« Ed ! »

Winry se fraie un passage dans la foule des lycéens pour le rattraper dans un couloir.

« Ed… Mamie m'a demandé si tu venais manger à la maison ce soir ?

\- Désolé, je peux pas. Je suis au boulot.

\- Demain ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais quand, alors ? Tu ne bosses pas tous les jours quand même !

\- Ben…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et tu le sais ! Et ton patron aussi le sait ! Ne te laisse pas faire !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Winry ! C'est pas tes affaires !

\- Bien sûr que si c'est mes affaires ! Tu es mon ami. Regarde-toi ! Tu as une mine épouvantable ! Tu ne dors pas assez, tu es en train de t'épuiser !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je suis en pleine forme. Fiches moi la paix !

\- Ed ! »

Mais Edward est entré dans sa salle de cours, et Winry est obligée de reporter la suite de la conversation pour ne pas être elle-même en retard.

* * *

« Dans le menu, vous avez droit à une boisson, vous désirez quoi ? lance Edward avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille en face de lui se trémousse, hésite, puis choisit un soda. Il va chercher la canette, l'ajoute dans le sac en papier et encaisse en souriant. Finalement, le patron lui a confié la caisse, affirmant que le calcul mental l'entraînerait pour le bac. Il soupçonne son chef de ne pas avoir osé lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser la cuisine. En soirée, le travail est intensif, la nourriture de la boutique est appréciée et il n'y a que peu de répit. Pas le temps de souffler.

Tchac, tchac, tchac, tchac, tchac, tchac…

L'adolescent se raidit.

« C'est le patron qui coupe ses ingrédients… C'est le patron qui coupe ses ingrédients… C'est le patron qui coupe ses ingrédients… »

C'est devenu une rengaine qu'il connaît par cœur. Il se la répète plusieurs dizaines de fois par soir.

TCHAC !

Il se retourne en sursautant. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. C'est un coup un peu plus vif sur la planche à découper. Poussant un soupir, il reprend contenance et adresse son plus grand sourire à la personne suivante :

« Et pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? »

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

Le nombre de clients diminue, l'heure de fermeture arrive. Le patron finit ses préparations et s'avance vers la caisse.

« Ça va aller maintenant, tu peux rentrer chez toi mon gars !

\- Je peux rester encore un peu, ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Je te payerai pas plus, tu le sais, je peux pas.

\- Je sais. Pas de soucis, je vous assure !

\- Bon. Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on a convenu : tu bosses chez moi, mais tu continues à bosser au lycée, je veux pas avoir ton échec au bac sur la conscience !

\- Vous inquiétez pas patron ! Le bac, c'est comme si c'était fait !

\- Mouais… N'empêche que t'as pas beaucoup l'air de faire tes devoirs…

\- J'ai pas mal de trous dans mon emploi du temps, je fais ça au lycée.

\- Bon…

\- …

\- …

\- Dites…

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais…

\- Humm ?

\- Vous auriez pas besoin d'aide pendant les vacances des fois ? Je pourrais venir en journée, ça serait pas mal le midi, non ?

\- Humm…

\- Allez, quoi ! Je sais qu'il y a du monde aussi !

\- Je suis pas contre, mais t'es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

\- Non, j'ai rien prévu.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait, mais je ne peux pas te faire venir plus qu'un certain nombre d'heures, tu le sais. On pourrait réaménager tes heures ici, dans ce cas tu rentrerais plus tôt chez toi… Faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Ok. »

Une nouvelle cliente entre, et pendant qu'Edward la sert, le patron observe songeusement son employé. Ce jeune l'intrigue. Il n'a rien à redire, il travaille efficacement. Il a appris le boulot rapidement, il fait rarement des erreurs, son sourire et sa jolie frimousse ont fait augmenter la clientèle féminine, pourtant… C'est comme si le gamin lui cachait quelque chose. Cette insistance à rester toujours plus tard, à venir plus souvent. En lui présentant Edward, son fils lui a assuré que ça ne poserait pas problème avec le lycée, que l'adolescent est le premier de sa classe sans bosser. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais l'air de toucher à ses affaires de classe. Son fils lui, passe de longues soirées le nez dans ses cours et ses exercices et a même dû ralentir ses activités sportives pour arriver à tout faire. Comment Ed peut-il bien arriver à faire ses devoirs ? Est-ce que cette histoire de trous dans l'emploi du temps peut vraiment lui suffire à tout boucler ?

En y regardant de plus près, l'ado a vraiment les traits tirés. Se peut-il qu'il bosse encore après sa soirée de boulot ?

« Rentre chez toi, Ed ! J'ai vraiment plus besoin de toi maintenant. »

La voix du patron s'est affermie, il ne peut plus discuter.

« Ok. Salut patron ! A demain ! »

* * *

En se hâtant à travers les rues, Edward est pensif. Les questions du patron lui trottent dans la tête. Les remarques d'Al et de Winry aussi. Il sait bien qu'il ne pourra pas être payé plus, et qu'il ne devrait pas bosser plus, ni si tard. Ils ont tous raison. Ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais il n'y peut rien. Il n'a pas envie de rester longtemps chez lui, et sûrement pas de longues nuits. Ça n'est pas la faute du patron. Il est sympa, il serait plutôt du genre à le payer sans lui faire faire toutes ses heures. C'est lui Ed, qui insiste, qui traîne dans la boutique. En fait, il n'a pas envie de rentrer. A la maison, il n'a rien à faire, à part tourner en rond. Faire les devoirs, réviser, ça ne lui occupe pas assez l'esprit. Et il a besoin d'être occupé. Besoin de ne pas penser. Dès qu'il ne fait plus rien, les images, les cris, reviennent le hanter.

Et à la maison il y a Al. Ils n'en ont pas parlé depuis. A quoi ça servirait ? Il n'a pas envie de lui dire qu'il n'aime plus être dehors, qu'il n'a pas envie d'être dans la rue, qu'il est mal à l'aise dans la foule du lycée, que régulièrement il a l'impression de voir une silhouette armée se glisser entre les anonymes qu'il croise sur son chemin. Et puis quoi encore ? Al recommence à peine à sortir de la maison, ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler de ses peurs et de lui refiler la frousse ! Non, il n'a pas envie de parler avec Al. Ni avec Winry. Ni avec Hughes. En fait, il n'a pas envie de discuter. A quoi bon ? Al pourrait comprendre, mais il n'a pas envie de l'inquiéter. Les autres… Ils n'y étaient pas.

Il soupire. Décidément, ce soir, il n'est pas gai. Pourtant à la boutique tout allait bien. Il peste contre lui-même. Il y a cinq minutes il ne voulait pas rentrer et maintenant, il se mettrait presque à courir pour rentrer plus vite. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais ce soir, il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise dehors. Il n'est pourtant pas si tard, mais il a l'impression que les rues sont plus sombres. C'est… Oppressant… Il allonge le pas. Il se retourne. Non personne. Pourtant il a l'impression de sentir quelqu'un derrière lui. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, il accélère encore l'allure. Tourne vers la grande avenue, et… Se fige…

Impossible de faire un pas de plus. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ? Parce que c'est le chemin le plus court. Parce qu'il a l'habitude de passer là, tous les jours, depuis des années. Et parce que les autres soirs, en sortant de la boutique, il tourne de l'autre côté et prend un autre itinéraire. Et ce soir… Ce soir… Il essaie de reprendre sa respiration en voyant la place au bout de l'avenue. Son regard saute d'un coin à l'autre de la place, il sent les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il dévisage les rares passants, tous lui semblent effrayants, suspects. Il se replie dans l'ombre, pendant qu'une sueur froide lui descend dans le dos. Un vertige le gagne, il s'appuie au mur le plus proche. Non ! Il ne peut pas passer par là. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas pressé puisqu'il est parti plus tôt. Oui. Il va… Passer ailleurs… En balayant l'avenue d'un regard noir, il prend une grande inspiration. Lentement, il recule d'un pas, un deuxième, un troisième, puis tourne les talons et part en courant dans la rue d'où il vient. Ok, il est en avance, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour traîner. S'il rentre plus tôt ce soir, Al sera content et ne râlera pas. Il court plus vite. Jusqu'au bout de la rue. Au coin, il s'arrête, reprend son souffle, réfléchit sur les différents itinéraires possibles et repart en courant. Sa jambe gauche commence à être douloureuse. Très vite, il commence à boiter et cesse de courir. En continuant son chemin, il repense à la recommandation du médecin qui lui a enlevé son plâtre : « il est encore trop tôt pour le sport et faites bien votre ré-éducation ». Il a sacrément raison celui-là, une simple petite course et le voilà boitant et essoufflé, il y a du boulot ! Cinq minutes plus tard il pousse la porte de chez lui.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Alphonse ne peut s'empêche de pousser un cri. Son frère, débraillé, transpirant, à bout de souffle, semble surgi de la nuit comme s'il avait été poursuivi. Il se lève d'un bond pour aller l'accueillir.

« Grand frère ! Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

-…

-…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as couru ? On t'a agressé ?

\- Non. Je t'assure tout va bien. »

Edward prend un air dégagé, se débarrasse de son sac et de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, enlève sa veste, la lâche sur le tas d'affaires. L'attitude nonchalante de son aîné est tellement en contradiction avec son allure que l'adolescent ne sait pas comment réagir. Il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est évident. Pourquoi son frère ne veut-il rien lui dire ? Il le regarde passer devant lui et aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Malgré ses affirmations, il semble secoué. Une fois assis, il pose ses pieds sur le sofa, serrant ses jambes contre lui. Il pose sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Il a besoin de réconfort, c'est évident, mais Alphonse n'ose pas aller se serrer contre lui. Son frère vient de l'envoyer balader, ne pas en tenir compte serait provoquer une dispute. Pour se donner une contenance il décide d'aller se chercher à boire. Il se sert en eau. Revenu au salon, il s'approche de son frère et lui tend le deuxième verre qu'il a dans la main.

« Merci ».

Le murmure est à peine audible.

Alphonse s'installe à l'autre bout du canapé, adossé à l'accoudoir, assis en tailleur, il regarde le profil de son aîné. Celui-ci semble complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, le cadet demande doucement :

« Tu as vu quoi ? »

Edward tressaille, en entendant la voix de son frère. Il l'avait oublié.

« Je... »

Pendant quelques instants, il semble sur le point de répondre. Alphonse voit ses orteils s'accrocher au bord du canapé, sa mâchoire se crisper, puis il se tasse un peu plus sur lui-même et rajoute d'une voix un peu rauque :

« Non, c'est rien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ed…

\- JE T'AI DIT QUE CA VA! MAINTENANT FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! »

En criant il s'est redressé, le regard étincelant de colère. C'est en voyant l'air interloqué de son frère, presque au bord des larmes, qu'il réalise vraiment qu'il vient d'élever la voix.

« Je… Pardon, Al… Je voulais pas… C'était pas super aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué.

\- Je comprends. Mais c'est pas ma faute, à moi.

\- Non, non, je sais. Pardon. C'est ma faute... »

Quelques secondes passent, puis Edward ajoute d'une voix sourde :

« C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui voulais y aller. »

Alphonse est glacé par cette réponse. Il ne peut pas réellement penser ça ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- …

\- Ed ! »

Sans rien ajouter, Edward se lève et part vers sa chambre, en sortant de la pièce, il ajoute un dernier « Excuse-moi p'tit frère » et disparaît.

Les paroles résonnent dans la tête d'Alphonse. Il fixe sans la voir la porte qui vient de se refermer. Il repense à d'autres échanges qu'il a eu avec son frère ces derniers jours, à certaines de ses réactions. Il réfléchit. La situation est grave. Il ne peut pas le laisser penser n'importe quoi ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute, sûrement pas !

Mais comment arriver à le lui faire comprendre, maintenant qu'il en est persuadé ?

* * *

Dans sa chambre Edward s'est laissé tomber sur le lit et martèle systématiquement son oreiller en répétant « Idiot, idiot, idiot ».

Au bout d'un moment, il arrête sa litanie. Puis il cesse aussi les coups. Il se relève et va à la fenêtre. Pendant de longues minutes, le front collé sur la vitre, il observe la rue, le halo des lampadaires, les rares voitures, un chat errant…

Il a la gorge serrée, le cœur gros. Il aurait certainement besoin de pleurer ou de crier, mais rien ne vient. Il a l'impression que tout en lui est figé, il n'arrive même plus à penser. Il reste juste là, à regarder l'extérieur sans rien voir.

* * *

Le matin suivant, en venant réveiller son frère, Alphonse sent son cœur se serrer en le trouvant endormi à son bureau. Comment a-t-il réussi à réviser après leur dispute ? Arrive-t-il vraiment à concilier le lycée et son travail ? Il l'observe quelques minutes. Même dans le sommeil il a mauvaise mine. Très doucement il le réveille, en lui passant un doigt sur la joue. Ces derniers temps, son frère sursaute pour un rien, il ne veut pas l'effrayer.

« Mhhhh…

\- C'est le matin grand frère. Tu t'es endormi sur tes leçons ?

\- Mhhhh… ?

\- Viens déjeuner !

\- Mhhhh… »

Malgré l'absence de réponse articulée, Edward se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Le petit-déjeuner est silencieux. L'aîné semble manger de façon machinale, mû par la force de l'habitude, le cadet le regarde, inquiet, n'osant plus poser de questions après la dispute de la veille. Voir son frère agir en zombie le fait regretter de l'avoir réveillé. Il aurait peut-être dû le laisser dormir, quitte à rater le lycée. Vu ce qu'il écoutera en cours aujourd'hui… Il aurait au moins dormi…

En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, Winry est immédiatement saisie par l'atmosphère silencieuse. Pourtant les deux frères sont là. Elle les salue joyeusement :

« Bonjour les garçons !

\- Bonjour Winry

\- 'lut ! »

Elle observe les deux adolescents de plus près. Edward semble dormir debout et Alphonse a son petit air chiffonné, comme s'il était contrarié.

« Tu as dormi cette nuit, Ed ?

\- Oui, puisqu'Alphonse m'a réveillé ce matin. »

Alphonse acquiesce dans son dos.

« Combien de temps ?

\- Sais pas. »

Moue impuissante du cadet. Il ne sait pas non plus.

Le bus arrive. Ils embarquent. D'un commun accord, Alphonse et Winry trouvent deux places à l'écart et laissent Edward s'installer seul. En quelques mots le garçon explique la soirée de la veille à son amie. Pendant qu'ils discutent à voix basse, ils voient la tête blonde appuyée à la vitre ballottée par les cahots de la route. Ils échangent leurs avis. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en vue du lycée, ils concluent.

« Regarde-le, il s'est même endormi !

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord sur le plan ?

\- Oui. »

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous plaît? Pensez à me laisser votre avis, histoire de m'encourager pour la suite!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Vacances

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Et… Tout beau, tout chaud, enfin le nouveau chapitre. Il m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, à mon grand désespoir. Et beaucoup d'efforts aussi. Comme j'ai travaillé par petits bouts, en y revenant plusieurs fois, j'espère que le chapitre reste cohérent et fluide, et que l'évolution des personnages reste compréhensible. Bref, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

tous bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _Son corps allongé est lourd et douloureux. Impossible de bouger. Il sent le contact des pavés, dur et glacé. Des lumières bleues tournoyantes. Tout est flou. Il a l'impression de voir des gens penchés sur lui. Qu'on lui parle. Mais il ne comprend pas les mots. Il a mal. Les autres s'agitent autour de lui. Al… Où est Al ? Il essaie de se redresser pour le trouver, une main douce mais ferme le maintient allongé. Il entend des mots, ne les comprend pas. Sa tête est douloureuse. Il a froid. Les lumières lui font mal aux yeux…_

Edward ouvre les yeux dans la pénombre et se demande s'il est encore en train de rêver. Une lueur bleutée a envahi sa chambre. Il frissonne. Pendant quelques instants il lutte entre l'inconscience et l'éveil, incertain de ce qui lui arrive. Il sent ses membres engourdis peser sur le matelas, dans l'exacte position de son rêve. Il a du mal à émerger, peine à reconnaître les lieux familiers. Un besoin vital de voir son frère le pousse à secouer sa léthargie, il remue son corps, se lève, sort de sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte de son frère, il hésite. N'ose pas frapper. Il recule lentement. Et repart vers le salon. Il jette un œil par la fenêtre. Dehors les gyrophares des pompiers tournoient plus bas dans la rue. Ils semblent intervenir sur un accident au carrefour suivant. Il est dangereux, cela arrive souvent. Les lumières sont hypnotiques, l'adolescent n'arrive pas à détacher son regard. Son front se pose sur le carreau froid. Il sert ses mains autour de ses bras pour se réchauffer, mais cela ne suffit pas à chasser le tremblement qui l'envahit. Puis il sent un bras sur son épaule, et une chaleur douillette l'entourer. Son frère l'a rejoint et avec un petit sourire crispé lui propose un bout de couette pour se réchauffer. Ils observent silencieusement la scène pendant longtemps, puis quelque chose dans l'atmosphère semble changer. Le ciel s'éclaircit, l'obscurité disparaît, les lumières s'affadissent, la vie reprend son cours.

Alphonse est le premier à s'arracher à cet état second et part s'affairer vers la cuisine. Quelques bruissements, des couverts entrechoqués, le bruit d'un interrupteur, de l'eau qui bouillonne, et très vite une odeur de café envahit la pièce. Une lampe tamisée s'allume dans le dos d'Edward qui n'a pas quitté la fenêtre. Il sent son frère reprendre sa place près de lui, repasser son bras sur ses épaules. Puis le tirer doucement en arrière, vers le canapé.

« Ed…

\- Hummm ?

\- Écoute, je sais que tu bosses pas aujourd'hui…

\- Hummm ?

\- J'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi …

\- …

\- Je t'en ai déjà parlé…

\- …

\- Pour l'anniversaire de mamie Pinako… Tu sais… Tu étais d'accord… Pour venir avec moi chercher quelque chose…

\- …

\- Ça serait bien de faire ça aujourd'hui…

\- … »

Le cadet sent que sa cause n'est pas gagnée, mais il n'a pas essuyé un refus immédiat, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

Le silence s'installe, se prolonge, devient pesant.

Edward a replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il semble fixer quelque chose dans le vide.

Malgré la lumière, les lueurs bleutées des gyrophares extérieurs pèsent sur l'ambiance de la pièce. Tout ce calme... Alphonse frissonne. Dans le petit matin, la morosité est palpable, contagieuse. Il jette un regard à la fenêtre, sent sa gorge se nouer. Tout à coup, sortir ne lui semble plus une bonne idée. Il se serre contre son frère. S'il s'écoutait, il se fourrerait la tête sous la couverture.

Le temps s'étire, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne bouge.

Trois coups frappés sur la porte d'entrée.

Une pression sur la poignée, et Winry entre sans attendre de réponse.

Face à elle, ses deux amis semblent perdus, cloués sur le canapé. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'elle les retrouve ainsi. Après la mort de leur mère, cela arrivait souvent. Lorsque leur père a commencé à partir plus longtemps en voyage et que ses retours se sont espacés. Et ces dernières semaines…

Elle regarde les visages de ses amis. Dans le regard d'Alphonse, elle retrouve la crainte, ce malaise qui l'a empêché de sortir si longtemps. Dans les yeux d'Edward, c'est autre chose, proche, pas si différent… De la détresse ?

En s'approchant doucement, elle voit que le café a été préparé. Elle en sert trois tasses, en fourre une entre les mains de chacun des frangins, en prend une pour elle et s'assoit sur une chaise face à eux. Elle attend.

Petit à petit, la chaleur de la boisson entre leurs mains a l'effet escompté. Elle voit les épaules se détendre, leur regard se focaliser sur leur mug, et presque en même temps, d'un geste identique, ils avalent une première gorgée. Elle sourit doucement.

En avalant son café, Alphonse relève la tête et tressaille légèrement en découvrant son amie. Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement en un pauvre et faible sourire. Il regarde à nouveau son verre, comme cherchant des réponses à ses questions dans la sombre boisson, qu'il avale ensuite par petites gorgées, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Puis, ayant fini sa tasse, il se lève pour aller se resservir. D'un geste, il en propose à Winry, elle refuse en secouant la tête, et il revient s'asseoir.

D'une voix très douce, presque un murmure, c'est elle qui brise le silence.

« Tu lui as parlé ? C'est bon pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Je lui ai demandé. Il n'a pas vraiment répondu. Mais je pense que ça va aller ».

Maintenant, tout comme elle, il observe son aîné encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Il le voit avaler une nouvelle gorgée de café et relever la tête, encore une gorgée, son regard fait doucement le tour du salon, une nouvelle gorgée, ses yeux se posent sur les autres. Il force un petit sourire et porte rapidement la tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance.

Voyant que ses deux amis sont désormais vraiment réveillés, Winry sourit largement et se lève.

« Je venais vous proposer de déjeuner avec nous. Mamie est en train de faire des pancakes. Ça vous tente ? »

A ces mots, des lueurs de gourmandise s'allument dans le regard des deux garçons et tout deux acquiescent bruyamment.

« Alors, allez vous habiller et venez vite nous rejoindre ! Et après on sortira, ok ? »

Là encore des grognements d'accord, pendant qu'ils partent se préparer.

Satisfaite, elle se lève, s'étire et sort en marmonnant, se demandant ce qu'ils deviendraient tout seuls.

* * *

Winry n'a pas menti, ce sont des montagnes de pancakes qui attendent sur la table. Chacun s'installe et dévore avidement. Pendant que les garçons avalent goulûment, mamie Pinako les observe derrière ses lunettes rondes. Ces derniers temps elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour eux. D'abord pour Alphonse, qui a longtemps refusé de sortir. Il semble aller mieux maintenant et a repris le chemin du lycée, cela la soulage.

Reste Edward. Ce gamin est devenu pire qu'une anguille, pas moyen de discuter plus de deux minutes avec lui. Il affirme que tout va bien, sert des sourires à la ronde, mais ne répond pas aux questions. Et malgré ses dires, il a mauvaise mine, les joues creusées et les yeux fatigués. Il ne doit pas bien dormir. Winry et Al affirment qu'il rentre tard et travaille sûrement trop. Par le passé le garçon lui a montré qu'il était mûr et indépendant, capable de se prendre en main, répétant souvent qu'il pouvait « gérer ». Il l'a toujours si bien fait, a toujours tellement clamé qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide, qu'elle en oublie parfois qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter. Parce qu'il est trop têtu pour demander de l'aide, même lorsqu'il en a besoin, et parce qu'il est encore jeune et ne peut pas tout supporter seul, quoiqu'il en pense.

Elle a beaucoup vu Alphonse ces derniers jours. Ils ont parlé, longuement. Il s'inquiète pour son aîné, sent que quelque chose ne va pas, le voit s'enfermer, s'épuiser. Winry aussi. Elle le trouve plus agressif, moins bavard. Et Pinako pourrait le jurer, si l'adolescent cherchait à l'éviter, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement.

Ce qui achève de tous les inquiéter est le comportement d'Ed au lycée. Il a toujours adoré aller à l'école, même si pour lui cela voulait parfois dire s'y ennuyer. Mais il a toujours eu soif d'apprendre, dévorant ses livres, cherchant souvent à en savoir plus, curieux de tout, expliquant tout à son frère et à son amie avec force détails. Et maintenant, il dormait ouvertement en cours ! Elle avait d'abord reçu un coup de fil de l'infirmière qui s'inquiétait de savoir s'il dormait bien. Puis un autre, de son professeur de physique qui voulait la voir. Lors de l'entrevue, il lui avait expliqué à quel point le comportement d'Edward avait changé et de son côté elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle voyait. Ils avaient conclu qu'il était urgent d'agir.

Elle sait que les jeunes ont en tête de distraire Edward, en l'emmenant en sortie toute la journée. Et même si cela lui fait du bien, cela ne suffira pas. Elle n'a pas proposé ces pancakes pour rien, et sous ces airs butés, l'adolescent a toujours été serviable…

« Edward ? Peux-tu m'aider à ranger les confitures ?

\- J'arrive mamie ! »

Il se lève, attrape plusieurs pots et la précède vers la cuisine. Elle tire la porte derrière elle, s'y appuie et croise les bras.

« Edward Elric, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » L'entrée en matière est directe et brutale, mais il n'est plus temps de tourner autour du pot. Elle le voit se raidir.

« Je t'aide à ranger mamie ! Ça n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, mon gars ! Je te parle de toi, de ta santé, du lycée...

\- …

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi Edward. Ton frère me dit que tu rentres de plus en plus tard, Winry me dit que tu es agressif, je ne te vois quasiment plus, l'infirmière de ton lycée te trouve fatigué, ton professeur de physique dit que tu n'écoutes plus en cours…

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Ed. Ça n'est pas bon pour toi, pas bon du tout. »

Il a posé les verrines sur la table. Il continue à lui tourner le dos. Elle voit ses épaules se voûter, ses poings se serrer. Évidemment, il doit se sentir piégé. Il sait tout cela, puisqu'il a cherché à l'éviter jusque-là. Il sait…

« Ed…

\- Tout va bien ! Je t'assure ! » Il se retourne, presque souriant. Elle en est surprise. Si cela ne lui paraissait pas si désespéré, elle admirerait son talent à dissimuler. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle ajoute tout doucement.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas arriver à me bluffer. Je te connais bien. Toi et tes ruses. »

Le sourire disparaît des lèvres du jeune homme, il sert un peu plus ses poings. Les enfonce dans ses poches, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il soupire.

« Edward, c'est normal d'aller mal après ce qui vous est arrivé à Alphonse et toi…

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je n'y étais pas. Mais tu peux m'expliquer, me dire comment t'aider à aller mieux. »

Il lui tourne le dos, fixe l'extérieur et hausse les épaules. Le silence s'éternise. Il hésite à répondre.

« Je… Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider.

\- Alors Al, peut-être ?

\- Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

\- Mais c'est en ne lui parlant pas que tu l'inquiètes ! »

Edward l'entend allumer sa pipe, aspirer doucement, puis sent l'odeur douceâtre du tabac se répandre dans la pièce. Cette conversation l'agace. Il sait que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui. Mais que leur dire ? Que lui aussi s'inquiète ? Qu'il ne sait pas par où prendre tout ça pour s'en dépêtrer. Qu'il aimerait juste débrancher son cerveau quelques semaines pour pouvoir dormir sans cauchemars et ne plus être épuisé ? Il sait bien que c'est impossible.

L'odeur familière de tabac se mêle à celle des pancakes. Il y a une odeur d'enfance chez mamie Pinako, quelque chose d'apaisant. Comme une pause dans ses soucis. Il devrait peut-être venir plus souvent...

« Alphonse m'a dit que tu n'allais plus voir le docteur Hughes…

\- Je… Non… C'est pas exactement ça… C'est juste que… Avec les exams blancs, et puis le boulot…

\- Al aussi a eu des moments sans le voir… Mais depuis que tu as réussi à l'y emmener, cela semble l'avoir aidé. »

L'adolescent hoche la tête, sans la regarder et sans rien dire.

« Al m'a dit que tu avais insisté en lui disant que c'était important d'aller le voir »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Je sais qu'il aimerait que tu l'accompagnes à nouveau. J'insiste aussi pour que tu le fasses, Ed. »

Un long silence suit cette demande. Puis finalement Edward hoche brièvement la tête une nouvelle fois.

* * *

C'est une belle journée. En plus du beau temps, la température est douce. Il ne manque que les fleurs sur les arbres pour se croire au printemps. Cette météo clémente donne une impression de parenthèse printanière au cœur de l'hiver. Et quelque part, c'est apaisant. C'est donc une journée de sortie très détendue pour les trois adolescents.

Comme prévu, ils parcourent les magasins du centre-ville à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour Pinako. Entre les objets utiles mais trop chers et les gadgets drôles mais inutiles, ils n'avancent guère.

« Je n'ai plus d'idées ! Lance Winry exaspérée.

\- Moi non plus, répond Alphonse. On a déjà fait le tour de toutes les miennes. »

Ils se tournent tout les deux vers Edward qui les suit nonchalamment. Il soupire, hausse les épaules et lance « Pourquoi pas des fleurs ? »

Ils le regardent sans répondre.

Il ajoute : « Ou une plante en pot ? »

Ils l'observent comme s'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise.

« Quoi ?

\- Mais c'est une super idée !

\- Carrément ! On y va tout de suite ! »

Et chacun l'attrape par un bras, pour foncer vers la boutique du fleuriste qui se trouve juste en face.

Après de longues discussions, ils finissent par se mettre d'accord paient, puis s'entendent avec le fleuriste pour repasser prendre leur achat en soirée.

Al et Winry entraînent ensuite Edward dans le bus, après avoir avalé rapidement des sandwichs. Il les suit sans discuter, ne se mêlant pas à la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées. Le trajet n'est pas très long et lorsqu'ils descendent, l'adolescent reconnaît la destination. Ils sont à l'entrée d'un parc. Ils déambulent lentement dans les longues allées, s'arrêtant dans les différents recoins.

« Ça ne change pas ici !

\- Tu trouves ? Moi je ne me souviens pas de tout ça.

\- Non Al, elle a raison, ça ne change pas ».

Sa voix semble tellement émue que le cadet se retourne. Il voit alors son frère arrêté au milieu de l'allée, en train d'observer les canards rassemblés sur la rive de la rivière toute proche, attirés par le pain lancé par des enfants. Un grand cygne arrive et l'un des enfants lui tend un gros quignon. La main tremble un peu, et lâche le pain à la dernière minute. Un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage des trois adolescents.

« Tu t'étais fait becqueté une fois comme ça, Ed, non ?

\- Oui. Et Al et toi vous aviez pleuré parce que vous aviez peur du cygne.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je n'avais pas peur ! »

Les protestations marquent la reprise de la marche. Bientôt, ils arrivent devant une petite boutique. Le loueur de voitures à pédales. L'hésitation n'est pas de mise, ils paient et embarquent dans la voiturette. Un premier tour de parc, à une allure modérée, ponctuée d'anecdotes sur leurs précédents passages dans le parc. Puis un défi lancé joyeusement. Les voilà partis à vive allure, pédalant de toutes leurs forces pour monter la déclivité en bout de course, un demi-tour, quelques secondes d'arrêt pour reprendre leur souffle, et la pente est redescendue à toute vitesse, dans les cris et les éclats de rire. La voiturette file puis ralentit, pour suivre une autre allée qui retourne au point de départ. Après plusieurs descentes, toujours plus rapides, un grand coup de volant malencontreux fait décoller les roues, l'engin se retrouvant quelques instants dans une position très instable. En criant, les trois adolescents portent leur poids sur le côté opposé, et de justesse le véhicule reste d'aplomb.

« Ed ! Tu es fou de donner des grands coups de volant comme ça ! Fais attention !

\- Ça va ! On n'a pas basculé !

\- Mais on a failli !

\- Allez, pousse- toi et laisse-moi la place ! C'est mon tour de conduire. »

En commentant le « presque » accident, Alphonse se lève de la place arrière et vient se camper à côté de son frère. Celui-ci se moque des deux autres « trouillards », mais laisse sa place sans faire d'histoire. Ce tour de voiturette, le parc rempli de souvenirs d'enfance, Edward s'affale sur la place arrière, le cœur envahi par un étrange mélange de sentiments, un calme serein additionné de mélancolie, une envie de retour en arrière. Ils terminent leur temps de location en refaisant encore deux tours de parc et ramènent l'engin à pédales. Ils s'arrêtent ensuite au stand de gaufres.

« On s'en paie une ? Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis si longtemps ! Une lueur s'allume dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont bonnes ici ! Tu en prends une Ed ?

\- Ok.

\- Alors… Winry, tu la veux à quoi ?

\- Chocolat ! Répond-elle, en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

\- Et toi Ed ?

\- Sucre.

\- Ok. Trois gaufres s'il vous plaît ! Deux au chocolat et une au sucre. » Annonce Alphonse en lançant un regard complice à Winry

Une fois les douceurs en main, ils se dirigent vers la sortie, terminant de grignoter en attendant le bus.

* * *

C'est une fois sur le trottoir, qu'Edward réalise que ses compagnons l'ont fait descendre trop tôt. Il s'apprête à protester, puis voit la direction qu'ils ont prise, la porte plus loin dans la rue.

Il s'arrête net.

Les deux autres, se retournent, semblant l'attendre.

Il croise les bras, se redresse en battant de la semelle. Les foudroie du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Toute son attitude crie silencieusement son désaccord.

Alphonse soupire et revient sur ses pas.

« Tu as très bien compris où nous allons. Tu as toi-même insisté pendant des semaines pour que je vienne. Si tu t'étais montré plus coopératif, nous n'aurions pas eu à utiliser ce genre de ruse pour te traîner ici. » Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi.

« Je déteste quand vous faites cela. » Sur ces mots, Edward se retourne et commence à s'éloigner.

Alphonse ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien sûr il savait que son frère n'allait pas apprécier qu'on lui force la main. Mais de là à repartir… Et Pinako qui lui avait dit ce matin qu'il avait promis de venir ! Que faire ?

« Edward Elric ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »

C'est Winry qui a lancé ces mots. Elle dépasse Alphonse, rattrape Edward et se plante devant lui.

« Je rentre. Laisse-moi passer.

\- C'est hors de question ! Ce matin, mamie m'a dit que tu lui as promis de venir. Tu comptes te défiler maintenant ? Hughes est super sympa, tu le dis toi-même. Tu as peur de lui maintenant ?

\- NON ! … Non.

\- Alors tu viens ! »

Et elle l'attrape par les épaules, le faisant se retourner, puis le pousse sans ménagement le long de la rue jusqu'à la porte toute proche.

* * *

« Bonsoir ! Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Oui au nom d'Elric.

\- Oui, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, le docteur va venir. »

Ils s'installent tous les trois. La scène dans la rue pèse entre eux et personne ne parle. Edward regarde obstinément ses chaussures, Alphonse et Winry se jettent quelques regards inquiets. La tension est palpable. Quelques minutes passent. Puis la patiente précédente sort et le médecin vient vers eux. Il a son grand sourire chaleureux habituel. En les voyant tous les trois, son sourire s'élargit.

« Edward… »

Il s'efface, avec un geste montrant l'entrée du cabinet. L'adolescent soupire, se lève, serre la main tendue et passe devant lui. Avant de le suivre, l'adulte jette un œil aux deux autres occupants de la pièce, avec un hochement de tête.

« A tout à l'heure Alphonse… »

Le cadet sourit en hochant la tête à son tour. Puis la porte se referme.

* * *

« Comment vas-tu Edward ?

\- Ça va.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu… »

Il n'y a pas de reproches dans la voix du médecin. Il énonce juste un fait. Edward lui en est reconnaissant. Il aime bien Hughes et n'a pas envie de le décevoir. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est à nouveau là, il a du mal à s'expliquer les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas venir.

« J'avais des examens, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, je comprends. Ils se sont bien passés ?

\- Oui, pas de problèmes.

-…

-…

\- La dernière fois tu m'avais parlé de chercher un job…

\- Oui. J'ai commencé à travailler dans un fast-food tenu par les parents d'un pote de ma classe.

\- Et ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Le patron est très sympa et je vois pleins de gens, c'est marrant.

\- Et pour le lycée, tes devoirs, ça ne pose pas problème ?

\- Naan ! Je fais les devoirs dans les trous de l'emploi du temps, ça va.

\- Et ça ne te fatigue pas trop ?

\- C'est vrai que je me couche un peu tard, mais pour le moment ça va.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui. En fait, ça m'aide. Je m'endors plus vite. »

Edward a rajouté la dernière phrase un peu vite. Un peu comme une justification. En regardant le médecin, il le voit lever un sourcil, comme attendant une suite. Il soupire.

« J'ai besoin de dépenser mon énergie. Avant je faisais du sport, mais… Maintenant...J'ai dû tout arrêter.

\- Quel sport pratiques-tu ?

\- Ça dépend des années. J'ai fait différents arts martiaux, mais cette année, je faisais de la gymnastique, je devais participer aux compétitions de tumbling.

\- De… Tumbling ?

\- Oui. Des enchaînements de sauts acrobatiques sur une très longue piste.

\- D'accord…

-…

\- …

\- …

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dû tout arrêter.

\- Déçu ?

\- Oui, un peu. Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de refaire du sport et même si je reprenais l'entraînement maintenant, je n'aurais plus le temps d'être prêt pour les compétitions. C'est frustrant. »

Après ce constat, et un soupir d'Edward, le silence s'installe quelques minutes. L'adolescent laisse son regard errer sur le bureau puis vers la fenêtre. Il observe le coin de ciel bleu, les quelques nuages qui passent lentement. Il sent le regard de l'adulte peser sur lui. Il soupire une nouvelle fois puis regarde à nouveau son interlocuteur.

« Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je fais du tumbling, mais j'aime beaucoup ça. C'est compliqué d'expliquer. J'ai l'impression d'être tout léger, que je pourrais presque m'envoler. Quand je fais mes enchaînements, j'ai toujours envie de recommencer, pour retrouver cette sensation de liberté. Comme si je pouvais défier l'apesanteur. C'est vraiment très spécial… Et maintenant… Je me traîne depuis des semaines…

\- Hmmm…

\- En fait, c'est pas tant pour la compétition. Je me fiche du classement et tout ça, mais… En plus de cette sensation de liberté, le sport m'aide vraiment à canaliser mon énergie… Je sais pas…Ça me manque...

\- Oui, c'est normal, quand on fait beaucoup de sport, lorsqu'on arrête…

\- Oui, je sais, il peut y avoir une sensation de manque, car le corps produit moins d'hormones endorphines. A partir d'un certain niveau le sport peut être comme une drogue, c'est sain, mais on est quand même accro. Ouais… Le docteur qui m'avait posé les plâtres m'avait prévenu. Je suis prévenu, je comprends, mais ça me manque quand même. Et puis en dehors des sensations, si je ne fais pas de sport, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Bon. Ok, j'ai aussi les examens, et je lis beaucoup, et…

\- …

\- …

\- Beaucoup de temps libre ?

\- Oui… Enfin… Pas en ce moment…

\- Tu n'en as pas ?

\- Je n'en ai plus, je travaille...

\- Tu n'en as plus… »

Un petit silence gêné s'installe. Même s'il ne le contredit pas, la réponse de Hughes montre qu'il ne semble pas complètement le croire. Pourtant tout est vrai dans ce qu'il dit. Peut-être oublie-t-il de rajouter que travailler lui occupe aussi le cerveau…

« Tu disais que depuis que tu travailles tu t'endors plus vite. Tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Ça dépend des soirs. Mais ça va vraiment mieux !

\- Combien d'heures de sommeil par nuit ?

\- Heu…

\- Tu te couches à quelle heure ?

\- Ces temps-ci je rentre du boulot vers 11h et je me couche juste après.

\- A quelle heure tu te lèves pour le lycée ?

\- 6h.

\- Donc environ six heures de sommeil, sept au mieux. Tu te réveilles dans la nuit ?

\- Parfois oui.

\- Hmmm…

\- …

\- Des cauchemars ? »

Le docteur Hughes scrute le visage de l'adolescent face à lui. Il le voit se crisper sur sa dernière interrogation. Bien sûr. Ils n'ont pas encore eu d'occasion d'en parler car il n'est pas beaucoup venu depuis qu'il a repris le lycée, mais la donne a changé. Le regard du garçon se fait fuyant, il observe à nouveau la fenêtre, comme pour échapper à la question.

« Ils sont si affreux que ça ?

\- Non ! Je… Enfin… Je... »

Et le silence revient.

« Je… C'est juste que ça a l'air tellement réel. Et… Je sais pas… C'est angoissant.

\- C'est le propre des cauchemars.

\- Je voudrais juste dormir. »

Edward a dit cela en regardant cet homme chaleureux, puis il détourne la tête en soupirant et en croisant les bras.

« Bon. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tu es en vacances n'est-ce pas ? Tu travailles pendant tes congés ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand peux-tu venir ? »

Après avoir mis en place les prochaines dates, le docteur Hughes offre son plus grand sourire à l'adolescent.

« Je comptes sur toi pour venir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Sans avoir besoin d'être traîné par ton frère ?

\- Oui. Même s'il se fera sans doute un devoir de le faire.

\- Je suppose.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Hughes.

\- A bientôt Edward. »

* * *

En revenant dans la salle d'attente, c'est un peu comme un retour dans la réalité. Son frère se lève et il prend la place qu'il occupait. Quelques minutes se passent, puis Winry lui propose de sortir.

« On n'attend pas Al ?

\- On en a discuté, il est d'accord.

\- Mais on peut l'attendre.

\- Al est grand, il connaît le chemin de la maison.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Si nous attendons Al, le fleuriste sera fermé quand nous sortirons. »

Le fleuriste… Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'a pas très envie de partir. Pas envie de laisser Al ici. Pas envie de rentrer sans lui. Mais il n'a pas d'argument à opposer.

En sortant de sa discussion avec Hughes, il se sentait le cœur plus léger d'avoir pu évoquer ses cauchemars. Mais partir sans son frère ramène immédiatement un poids sur sa poitrine.

Winry se lève et se dirige vers la porte. L'adolescent la suit, lentement. Avant de franchir le seuil, il regarde la porte du cabinet derrière laquelle se trouve son frère. Son cœur se serre. Cela n'a pas de sens, mais partir lui pèse. Bien sûr, ils sont venus plusieurs fois séparément, bien sûr Al connaît le chemin. Mais quand ils venaient ensemble, ils repartaient ensemble. Winry traverse déjà la petite entrée. Il soupire et avance. Il préfèrerait rester et attendre Alphonse. Il n'a pas envie d'être séparé de son frère. Il a l'impression de manquer d'air. Il inspire à nouveau. A nouveau cette impression d'apnée. Cette fois il inspire par la bouche, il sent sa gorge serrée, l'air qui a du mal à passer. Que se passe-t-il ? Une nouvelle inspiration, plus fort cette fois. L'air ne passe pas. Encore une inspiration. Un son rauque. Juste une bouffée d'oxygène. Pas assez. Son cœur s'emballe. Sa respiration s'accélère. Respirer. Pas assez. Rien. Respirer.

Une vague de panique l'envahit. L'entrée disparaît. Le sang bat dans sa tête. Un râle dans sa gorge. Juste une silhouette devant lui. Ses jambes refusent d'avancer. Une main lancée en avant. Le poignet de Winry.

Sentant quelque chose sur son bras, la jeune fille se retourne. Face à elle, Edward, les yeux agrandis par la panique, est en train de s'étouffer.

« ED ! »


	7. Chapter 7 : Ombres et lumières

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne me fais pas de sous là-dessus.

Rating : T dans l'ensemble, et peut-être quelques passages plus durs qui seraient M.

* * *

Et il a été long à sortir, mais… Le nouveau chapitre est là !

Merci de votre très grande patience ! Un peu comme le chapitre précédent, celui-ci a été long à venir, mais en encore plus long ! Je passerai les détails du pourquoi et du comment j'ai fini par manquer de temps, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y aurait un tel nombre de mois entre ces deux chapitres ! En dehors de ma vie trépidante, l'histoire m'a joué un drôle de tour en m'obligeant à placer ici des choses que j'avais prévues deux ou trois chapitres plus loin, j'ai donc dû réfléchir à nouveau à la suite de l'histoire et la réorganiser un peu.

Un autre souci a été que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un bon endroit pour achever ce chapitre. J'aurais pu couper avant mais cela aurait fait court, et surtout l'histoire n'avançait pas. Alors j'ai préféré un chapitre plus long, et vu le temps d'attente, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de plainte sur ce point ! ;o)

Comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre en plusieurs fois et sur une très longue période j'espère que la cohérence ne souffre pas trop.

Enfin : je vais essayer d'écrire la suite un peu plus vite, même si je ne peux rien promettre, mais pour vous qui suivez cette histoire, j'ai fermement l'intention d'arriver jusqu'à la fin, donc ça peut être long, mais j'y compte bien.

Quelques encouragements et votre avis sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Bref : bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Ombres et lumières

« ED ! »

Ces iris ambrés noyés dans le blanc de ses yeux trop ouverts, qui la regardent sans la voir. Cette respiration grave. Sa poitrine qui se soulève trop vite, qui manque d'air.

Winry sent la main crispée sur son poignet. Accrochée à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Les poumons qui se contractent. Tellement fort que c'en est douloureux à voir. Une inspiration rocailleuse. Rapidement, une autre plus bruyante. Plus douloureuse. La main qui s'agrippe plus fort.

Instinctivement, elle passe un bras autour d'Edward, lui masse doucement le dos, repositionne son poignet pour qu'il puisse appuyer son bras sur le sien.

Dans sa mémoire ressurgissent les mots prononcés quelques mois auparavant, pour Alphonse, dans une situation similaire. Elle inspire à fond, expire lentement, essaie de paraître plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'est, et tout doucement dit :

« Shhh… On retourne à l'intérieur… »

Elle n'ose pas ajouter « tout va bien ». Elle a peur. Elle sent le poids du jeune homme peser sur elle. Cette respiration gutturale. Son ami qui étouffe.

Deux pas, elle rouvre la porte avec son coude. La secrétaire en les voyant entrer se lève rapidement et court vers le cabinet. Quelques secondes et le docteur est là, suivi d'Alphonse.

Respirer. Pas assez. Respirer. Rien. Respirer…

Son univers se réduit à cette seule pensée. Respirer. Plus rien d'autre n'existe. Rien à part son souffle qui racle sa gorge. Son sang qui pulse dans ses tempes. Sa tête qui semble prête à exploser.

Et juste une voix lointaine.

« Tout va bien. Inspire avec moi. Par le nez. C'est bien. Allez ! Maintenant expire. Par la bouche. Tout va bien. »

Une voix calme, profonde. Il ferme les yeux. Respirer. Trop vite. Respirer. Pas assez. Respirer.

La voix toujours, douce, lente. Respirer. Un peu plus. Respirer. Encore. Respirer.

La voix paisible. Respirer. La frénésie de son cœur s'apaise. Respirer. Le rythme ralentit. Respirer.

« C'est bien. Continue. Avec moi, inspire profondément, par le nez. Et on expire, doucement, par la bouche. C'est bien. Tu es avec moi Edward ? »

Impossible de parler. Il hoche vaguement la tête. Le reste du monde revient lentement. Une main dans son dos, sa poitrine douloureuse.

La voix est toujours là, lui dit quoi faire. Ed sent qu'on le soutient. Qu'il marche doucement. Il sent sa respiration se caler sur la voix, sur le pas. Respirer. Plus profondément. Ses poumons se remplissent à nouveau. Respirer.

L'adolescent tourne la tête vers la voix, ses yeux se focalisent sur le visage près de lui. Il reconnaît le docteur Hughes qui lui sourit. Il essaie de sourire aussi et réussit seulement à relever faiblement les coins de sa bouche.

« Ça va aller. Continue à respirer calmement et profondément. Avec moi. On refait encore un tour de salle lentement et après tu t'assoies. Allez, inspire… »

Il obéit. Il sent à nouveau l'air passer dans son nez, sa bouche, sa gorge, ses poumons. Très vite une autre sensation le gagne. Il se sent épuisé, tout son corps lui semble douloureux. De l'autre côté, il sent sa main agrippée à quelqu'un d'autre, tourne la tête et plonge dans les yeux bleus de Winry. Elle aussi lui sourit.

« Tout va bien Ed...Tout va bien. »

Finalement ils finissent leur tour, et le médecin l'aide à s'asseoir et se caler dans l'un des fauteuils du cabinet.

« Voilà… Cale toi bien. Maintenant… Inspire à fond, par le nez… Expire doucement, par la bouche … Encore ! Inspire… Expire… Continue… C'est bien ! Encore… »

Il écoute la voix, il referme doucement les yeux. Respire comme le lui demande Hughes.

« Regarde-moi Edward ! Respire ! »

Il rouvre péniblement les yeux, continue à respirer.

« C'est bien. Tu as soif ?

\- Oui »

Sa voix est râpeuse, sa gorge est sèche et douloureuse.

Il entend des pas, un tintement, un murmure, les pas qui reviennent. Des pieds devant lui, un verre devant ses yeux.

Sa main encore un peu tremblante qui saisit le verre. Il sent une main se poser sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien »

Il suit la main qui lui tend le verre et retrouve le visage un peu inquiet mais s'efforçant de sourire de son frère.

Il boit son verre d'eau par petites gorgées. Il sait que Winry est là parce qu'il sent sa main posée sur la sienne. Il sait que Al et le docteur sont là parce qu'il entend leurs voix à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il laisse son regard errer. Après ce « combat » pour respirer, la salle d'attente lui semble soudain calme et apaisante. Il s'y sent bien, mais il préférerait rentrer chez lui. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Il a envie d'être à la maison. En sécurité. De se serrer contre son frère. De ne plus bouger. D'oublier.

Par la fenêtre, il contemple le ciel, en attendant de pouvoir partir. Le bleu est hypnotisant, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Il a l'impression que sa tête devient très lourde. Il sent une pression sur sa main, se redresse un peu et observe son amie qui lui sourit vaillamment, peut-être pour le rassurer...

« On va bientôt rentrer, d'accord ? Ne t'endors pas maintenant ! »

En réponse, il sourit faiblement en hochant la tête.

« Tu te sens mieux Edward ? » demande tout sourire le docteur Hughes.

Il acquiesce doucement.

« J'aimerais te parler à nouveau quelques minutes, si tu veux bien ? Et j'aimerais qu'Alphonse reste avec nous aussi, si cela te va ? »

Nouveau hochement.

« Tu peux te lever seul ? »

En réponse Ed se redresse lentement et s'avance vers le cabinet du médecin. En passant, il entend Al chuchoter quelque chose à Winry, qui lui répond par un signe de la main, pouce levé, et se rassoit.

Ils sont là, tous les trois, dans cette pièce familière, qui semble encore plus calme que d'habitude. Une heure plus tôt, Hughes et lui discutaient là. Et puis son frère aussi. C'était presque animé. Et maintenant le temps semble un peu figé.

« Edward, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé selon toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Winry et moi, nous sommes sortis, et je me suis mis à étouffer.

\- Cela t'était déjà arrivé avant ?

\- Non. »

Il voit le docteur jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui répond « non » aussi.

« Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te souviens avoir pensé avant d'étouffer ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de partir sans Al. Je n'avais pas envie d'être séparé de lui.

\- D'accord. »

Il voit un pied de son frère bouger nerveusement.

« Oui, Alphonse ?

\- Je… C'est un peu… Un peu…

\- Oui ?

\- Cela me fait un peu penser à ce qui m'était arrivé, vous savez, il y a quelques mois… »

La phrase reste suspendue. Oui. A l'hôpital. Le jour où Al était censé sortir et lui rester. Finalement, il était parti plus tard, en même temps que lui. Son cadet avait essayé de lui expliquer ce nœud qu'il avait eu dans la gorge et cette espèce de paralysie panique. Il comprend mieux maintenant.

Alphonse ajoute doucement : « vous pensez que…

\- Une crise d'angoisse ? » murmure Ed.

Hughes hoche la tête.

« Oui je pense ». Il laisse passer quelques minutes, le temps que les garçons s'imprègnent de l'idée, et ajoute : « Cela ne change rien pour les prochains rendez-vous que nous avions fixés, par contre, Ed, j'insiste pour que tu fasses l'effort de venir, pour que l'on puisse arriver à résoudre cela. D'accord ? »

L'aîné hoche la tête.

« Il viendra » ajoute le cadet d'un ton décidé.

Edward l'entend presque penser « même si je dois le traîner ici ». Mais il n'aura pas besoin de ça. Il n'a pas envie de revivre ce genre de crise, si venir peut le lui éviter, il viendra.

« Alors à la semaine prochaine ! » conclue joyeusement le médecin.

Ils sortent du cabinet. Hughes donne ses instructions à sa secrétaire pour la fermeture et pour l'ouverture du lendemain, puis se retourne tout sourire vers les adolescents.

« Alors, je vous ramène ? »

Ils acceptent avec force remerciements, et s'engouffrent dans la voiture du docteur. Grâce à lui, ils arrivent in-extremis avant la fermeture du fleuriste et ramènent sans casse la plante en pot. Avant de redémarrer, Hughes, qui parle joyeusement de sa fille, leur sort quelques photos à admirer. Winry s'exclame joyeusement, et Alphonse fait quelques commentaires discrets. Puis la voiture s'ébranle. A l'arrière, le front contre la vitre, Ed regarde les rues défiler. Le trajet semble s'éterniser et en même temps passer en un éclair. Une fois la voiture arrêtée devant leur immeuble, ils saluent encore une fois le docteur. Le dernier, Edward lui serre la main, et Hughes le retient quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Il ajoute : « à bientôt Ed », son regard perçant semblant souligner ses paroles et insister pour qu'il vienne. L'échange silencieux se prolonge, puis, comme réconforté par les yeux chaleureux, Edward laisse échapper un « oui » à peine audible. Semblant satisfait, l'adulte lui adresse un dernier sourire et repart.

Arrivés sur leur palier, les adolescents décident que la plante restera avec les garçons jusqu'au lendemain, puis se donnent rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner avant de se séparer.

La porte s'ouvre, puis se referme. Al dépose précautionneusement la plante dans l'entrée. Les deux frères posent leurs sacs, enlèvent leurs vestes, leurs chaussures. Et soudain Ed se sent vide. Comme si la journée avait duré une éternité, comme si les moments joyeux de l'après-midi étaient déjà trop loin et qu'il ne reste plus que le poids de la fatigue et l'angoisse de la fin de journée. Alphonse regarde son aîné, ses traits tirés, ses yeux cernés, tout en lui crie l'épuisement. Il est là, les bras ballants, l'air hébété, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui-même. Il sait ce qu'il ressent, pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté. Il se souvient de ce qui l'avait soulagé à ce moment-là. Alors il s'approche, passe son bras par-dessus les épaules de son frère et l'entraîne vers le canapé où ils s'assoient. Ils restent là, sans bouger. Puis, presque imperceptiblement, Ed remonte ses pieds sur le sofa, se roule tout doucement en boule, se pelotonne contre son cadet. D'habitude, il ne se comporte pas ainsi. Mais ce soir il ressent le besoin d'être proche de son frère. Pour un peu, il s'agripperait à lui, mais quelque chose le retient. De la pudeur peut-être ? Une peur de paraître puéril ? Après tout, c'est lui l'aîné, qui doit être fort et solide pour son frère. Mais Al n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, et il semble lire dans ses pensées, car à ce moment-là, il sent la pression sur ses épaules s'accentuer légèrement. L'étreinte s'est raffermie, comme si son cadet lui disait « je suis là, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant, rien ne peut arriver ici ». Serré, entouré par la présence de son frère, il ferme les yeux et sent enfin ses muscles se relâcher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alphonse et Edward se lèvent tôt. Après une toilette rapide, ils s'habillent et se glissent hors de chez eux. L'aîné avance sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrant les portes, jetant des coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui. Le cadet le suit en portant la plante en pot. Sur le palier des odeurs de café et de chocolat leur chatouillent les narines. Tout doucement, pour éviter de la faire grincer, Ed ouvre la porte de ses voisines. Avec des airs de conspirateurs, il regarde le fond du couloir, avance vers la cuisine, se penche pour voir qui est là, puis revient vers l'entrée pour faire signe à son frère que la voie est libre. Celui-ci se faufile dans l'appartement et se dépêche de franchir l'espace qui le sépare de la pièce suivante, où ils retrouvent Winry, qui les accueille en chuchotant.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Pose la plante sur la table Al. J'ai presque fini, on va pouvoir aller la réveiller.

\- Elle ne se doute vraiment de rien ? questionne Alphonse.

\- A priori non. En tout cas, elle n'a rien dit.

\- C'est du gâteau au chocolat qui cuit ? interroge Edward.

\- Oui, du brownie. Ça s'impose pour un anniversaire ! Mais j'ai aussi fait de la tarte aux pommes pour les gourmands ! » ajoute-elle avec un clin d'œil et un mouvement de tête vers la table.

Edward se retourne à ce moment-là et découvre que leur amie n'a pas chômé. Elle a dû se lever tôt ce matin pour préparer une si jolie table. Bien sûr c'est ce qui était prévu, mais il réalise soudainement, un peu honteux, qu'il n'a pas vraiment écouté ce qui lui a été expliqué la veille et qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment le programme des festivités. Il reste quelques minutes avant que le gâteau soit cuit. Pour ne pas être en reste des deux autres, il décide de faire quelques pliages avec les serviettes en papier. Voyant cela, Al décide de lui donner un coup de main et très vite ils finissent par avoir un grand nombre de fleurs qu'ils tassent dans l'assiette destinée à Pinako. Lorsque Winry ramène le gâteau tout chaud sur la table, elle laisse échapper un rire à la vue de leurs pliages et les félicite à voix basse.

Tout en mettant son index sur ses lèvres, elle leur sourit et leur fait signe de la suivre. Tout trois se glissent vers la chambre de la grand-mère et y pénètrent sur la pointe des pieds. Ils s'alignent au garde-à-vous au pied du lit, se jettent des coups d'œil nerveux, et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'éclater de rire, Winry lève une main, comptant le compte à rebours avec ses doigts : trois, deux, un…

« Joyeux anniiiiversaiiire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeeeeeeeeeeuuuux annnniiiiiiversaaaaiiireeeeuhhh, mammmiiiieee ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

En voyant l'air de chouette effarouchée de Pinako tirée brutalement du sommeil, tous trois s'esclaffent à la fin de la chanson et se précipitent vers le lit pour l'embrasser.

« Bon anniversaire mamie ! clame Winry en plaquant deux gros baisers sur les joues de sa grand-mère.

\- Bon anniversaire mamie Pinako ! enchaîne Alphonse en prenant la place de son amie.

\- Bon anniv' mamie ! » ajoute Ed d'un ton affectueux.

Pendant que les garçons embrassent Pinako, Winry est repartie vers la cuisine. Elle revient avec un bol qu'elle fourre dans les mains de sa grand-mère qui la regarde effarée. Tout en sirotant son café, elle les observe tous les trois. Sa petite-fille d'abord, rayonnante, gaie, qui bavarde à n'en plus finir. Sous les traits de la jeune fille commencent à ressortir ceux de la femme décidée qu'elle devient. Elle est son soleil quotidien. La discussion entre elle et Alphonse devient animée. Il a toujours été le plus calme et posé des trois. Lui qui jusque-là s'était souvent replié dans l'ombre des deux autres, surtout ces derniers mois, semble s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres, prêt à s'imposer et se mettre en avant pour défendre ses idées. Le regard perçant de la vieille femme se promène d'un frère à l'autre. Elle s'est longtemps demandé si la forte présence d'Ed ne finirait pas par étouffer la personnalité de son frère. Face à l'adversité, elle redécouvre leur complémentarité. Elle voit les progrès qu'Alphonse a pu faire grâce à son aîné. Mais elle sent aussi à quel point le cadet, par sa simple présence discrète, empêche certains excès de son frère. Parce qu'il a moins d'hésitations à montrer sa sensibilité, les autres présument souvent que c'est Al le plus émotif des deux frères. Pinako, elle, a toujours su qu'en réalité c'est Edward qui déborde d'émotions. Tellement, qu'il a souvent du mal à les dominer, elles se sont toujours lues sur sa figure, même lorsqu'il ne les exprime pas comme en ce moment. Et ce qu'elle lit sur le visage du garçon l'inquiète. Aujourd'hui, il sourit, mais elle sent que c'est fragile. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu cette expression sur son visage était à la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'il se débattait dans son deuil entre son besoin de pleurer et ce qu'il pensait être une nécessité d'être fort pour son frère.

« Allez mamie, il faut que tu souffles tes bougies !

\- Et que tu goûtes mes gâteaux ! »

Tirée hors de ses couvertures, poussée à travers l'appartement, Pinako arrive devant le petit déjeuner.

« Bande de chenapans ! On peut dire que vous m'avez bien eue ! »

L'ambiance est joyeuse. Alphonse allume les bougies, et les trois adolescents se remettent à chanter. Après ce rituel, et les mèches éteintes, une tournée générale de café est versée, et tous s'attablent pour enfin manger. En quelques minutes l'appétit vorace des jeunes a raison de la table bien garnie et Pinako reste assise à regarder les trois autres se lever et recommencer à s'activer. Winry a ramené les assiettes et commence la vaisselle, Alphonse débarrasse le reste de la table et Edward se lève pour ramener la cafetière et sa tasse.

« Ed, attend mon garçon !

\- Tu reveux du café, mamie ? Même si c'est ton anniversaire, un troisième bol dès le matin c'est pas bon pour ton cœur tu sais !

\- Insupportable garnement ! De quoi j'me mêle ? »

Pour toute réponse Edward sourit un peu plus largement, mais fait tout de même demi-tour et revient près d'elle.

« Alors, tu en reveux ?

\- Un peu oui. Assieds-toi avec moi. »

Le jeune homme rempli à moitié le bol, s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche, se ressert une tasse aussi et pose la cafetière entre eux. Pendant quelques minutes le silence s'installe. L'adolescent s'occupe les mains en faisant doucement tourner le café dans son contenant. Pinako a pris sa pipe, la prépare, l'allume puis exhale une première bouffée en regardant le garçon.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Edward semble se concentrer sur sa boisson, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Le silence revient. Pinako n'est pas dupe, elle attend.

« Winry t'a raconté ? chuchote-il finalement. La question est à peine audible, comme s'il avait honte d'être entendu.

\- Bien sûr, répond-elle doucement. Et après quelques instants de silence elle ajoute : alors, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux que tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui, Ed.

\- Heu… Mais… Tu sais, je tr…

\- Oui je sais, tu travailles aujourd'hui. Tu vas me donner le numéro de ton patron et je vais l'appeler. »

Elle le voit se renfrogner. Ses mains se crispent sur sa tasse. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, comme il dit. Que cela lui donne l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Habituellement elle n'intervient pas. Il est toujours digne de la confiance que les autres lui accordent, mettant un point d'honneur à respecter la parole qu'il donne, s'efforçant de montrer qu'il peut être aussi sérieux qu'un adulte et être considéré comme tel. Elle apprécie sa maturité à sa juste valeur, sauf lorsqu'il devient trop têtu et oublie de se ménager. Comme maintenant. Calmement, en prenant une nouvelle bouffée, elle continue.

« Écoute Ed, je sais que tu as besoin d'être au repos aujourd'hui. Je sais que si je te laisse faire tu iras quand même travailler.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est mamie… Je ne veux pas perdre mon job !

\- Ton patron ne va pas t'en vouloir pour une journée.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais il compte sur moi.

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça l'aide vraiment !

\- Et je sais que c'est ce que tu aimes, aider les autres. Sinon tu n'oublierais pas de te faire payer pour tout ce temps en plus.

\- Mamie ! »

Elle le regarde faire la moue le nez dans son café. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas être forcé.

« Tu me donneras son numéro et j'appellerai. »

La voix est douce mais ferme. Le ton est définitif. Le garçon soupire.

« D'accord ».

Pinako laisse apparaître un demi-sourire satisfait, avant de reporter la pipe à ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est entendu, aujourd'hui tu me consacres ta journée ? » Il hoche la tête et elle ajoute :

« Parfait ! Figures-toi que je me disais justement depuis quelques temps que j'avais besoin de toi…

\- De moi ? répond-il l'air intrigué.

\- Oui, de toi. » Elle le regarde un peu plus intensément, un coin de sa bouche se relève un peu plus largement, elle prend l'air mystérieux et finit de siroter son café.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, chacun s'active sous les ordres de Pinako. Elle a annoncé son intention de profiter de cette journée d'anniversaire avec eux, mais il faut d'abord expédier quelques tâches courantes. Lorsque tout le monde est prêt à sortir, elle envoie Alphonse et Winry faire quelques courses pendant qu'elle emmène Edward avec elle jusqu'à son atelier.

Cela fait une éternité que l'adolescent n'y a plus mis les pieds. Là s'entassent des outils, des pièces de rechange pour tous les objets que Pinako répare, une odeur d'huile, un peu de poussière dans les coins. Ed s'assoit sur le vieux tabouret haut près de l'établi. Il ferme les yeux, renifle doucement. Quelques souvenirs ressurgissent. Trois gamins qui se cachent dans l'atelier. Des cris lorsque l'un d'eux se retrouve bloqué sous une pile d'objets.

« Ed ! »

Pendant un instant, paniqué, il cherche où son frère a pu être enseveli, puis revient à la réalité et réalise que Pinako l'appelle depuis le fond. Lorsqu'il la rejoint, il la découvre au milieu de plusieurs cartons remplis de livres.

« Viens voir. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire le tri dans tout ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des livres, grand bêta !

\- Je vois bien ! Répond-il un peu irrité. Mais pourquoi tu as ça ici ?

\- C'est un client qui m'a ramené ça. D'habitude je n'accepte que les objets mécaniques, mais là je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser. J'aimerais que tu regardes et que tu sépares ceux qu'on garde et ceux qu'on peut redonner.

\- Ok ! »

Et elle le voit se mettre à l'ouvrage, joyeusement. Son idée était bonne. Il ouvre les cartons, les yeux brillants, comme si elle venait de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau de Noël. Il sort chacun des livres avec précaution, fouille pour trouver les autres, sourit en découvrant les couvertures, lit les résumés, murmure doucement pour lui-même, commence à trier. Elle s'éloigne pour ramener plusieurs autres cartons qu'elle ouvre pendant que le garçon explore les premiers. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête.

« Il y a vraiment de tout mamie, qu'est-ce que tu feras de ceux qu'on ne prendra pas ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu laisses. Quels sont ceux qui t'intéressent ? »

Il montre quelques livres de sciences, quelques bandes dessinées.

« Ceux-là ont l'air bien, et Al apprécie cette série de BD. J'ai vu aussi quelques romans d'un auteur que Winry aime bien. Mais pour le reste… Dis, tu ne vas pas les jeter, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Allez, prend ce qui te plaît et mets-les dans ce carton-là, tu les ramèneras tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'éloigne et retourne vers l'avant de l'atelier. En passant près d'une étagère, elle accroche une boîte et fait dégringoler tous les outils. S'en suit un vacarme fracassant. Suivit d'un deuxième bruit sourd dans le fond. En jurant, elle revient sur ses pas.

« Tout va bien ? C'est juste des outils qui sont tombés. Et chez toi ? Ed, tu peux venir m'aider à ramasser ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ed ? »

Intriguée, elle relève la tête. Pâle, les bras ballants, Edward a laissé tomber son carton à ses pieds, il semble pétrifié. Inquiète elle s'approche de lui.

« Ed ? »

Elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras. Il sursaute, tourne la tête vers elle, les yeux agrandis par la panique. Elle n'est pas complètement sûre qu'il la reconnaît, chuchote pour le calmer et le dirige vers une chaise toute proche, en lui frottant doucement le dos. Coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains, il s'apaise lentement.

« Mamie ?

\- Oui, Ed...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai fait tomber une boite d'outils. »

Il soupire et se laisse aller contre elle.

« Tu es fatigué, rentrons. »

Il ne réplique pas et la suit.

* * *

Après le retour à la maison, la journée passe lentement, bizarrement. Comme si le temps s'était englué sur lui-même. Le retour d'Alphonse et Winry semble remettre de la joie de vivre dans la maison, mais très vite Pinako se rend compte qu'Edward ne participe pas. Elle le retrouve recroquevillé la tête sur les genoux, près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Il tressaille, à chaque bruit plus marqué. Leurs tentatives de communication se heurtent à de vagues réponses marmonnées et incompréhensibles, seules preuves qu'il les entend. Alphonse, confusément conscient que son aîné a besoin d'être entouré mais aussi de réfléchir, le laisse tranquille, tout en ne manquant pas de tapoter une épaule ou un genou, en passant, pour marquer sa présence et son soutien silencieusement. Mais lorsque, agacée par l'attitude solitaire de son ami, Winry lui demande rageusement de répondre plus clairement, il sursaute violemment et la regarde apeuré. Décontenancée par cette réaction, elle le serre dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il se laisse aller à cette étreinte, se détend, et repose la tête sur ses genoux, reprenant son observation de l'extérieur. Puis le soir tombe. C'est Alphonse qui vient le chercher pour l'obliger à venir manger. Il lui prend la main, et très délicatement, comme pour ne pas le casser, il l'aide à se déplier et à se lever. En se retrouvant debout, Ed est reconnaissant à Al de ne pas l'avoir lâché, ses membres engourdis lui font payer son inaction de la journée en fourmillant de partout, et pendant quelques secondes il doit sautiller pour faire passer la douleur dans ses jambes. Il se laisse traîner à table et accepte de picorer dans son assiette. Une fois le repas fini, Al écourte la soirée, et les frères rentrent chez eux. Machinalement Edward se dirige vers sa chambre, se prépare à dormir, s'assoit sur son lit. Sa porte est restée ouverte. Il entend son frère qui s'affaire dans la chambre d'à côté. Lorsqu'il lève le nez, il le voit hésiter dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama, son oreiller à la main.

« Tu veux bien ?

\- Hmm… »

Très vite, peut-être par peur que son frère revienne sur sa décision, Alphonse grimpe dans le lit et s'installe. L'aîné y prête peu d'attention, malgré quelques épaulées, et les draps qui volent, jusqu'au moment où un coup de coussin appuyé lui heurte les reins. Il sursaute surpris, regarde son cadet. La lueur de défi dans les yeux noisette ne laisse place à aucun doute sur l'intention. Et pour l'appuyer, cette fois le polochon finit directement dans la figure d'Ed.

« Ah c'est comme ça ? » s'exclame ce dernier, en saisissant son oreiller. Une bataille s'engage pour la possession des coussins, la défense des côtés du lit, la prise en otage de la couette. Edward jure, Alphonse rit, Edward rit aussi, et tout d'un coup la tension de la journée semble s'effacer. Le cadet repousse son aîné dans la défense. Une roulade le long du lit, une impulsion dans les bras, suivie d'une détente, Ed se retrouve debout de l'autre côté du lit, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver à terre sur les fesses.

« Merde ! »

Le juron résonne alors qu'Al lâche son « arme » et se précipite pour relever son frère.

« Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non. J'étais juste mal équilibré. Comment veux-tu faire quelque chose de correct avec un appui de départ sur un matelas de lit et avec un truc mou dans les mains ? »

Alphonse retient in-extremis un : « Tu y arrivais sans problèmes avant ». A la place il chuchote : « Tu essayerais au sol ? »

L'hésitation est palpable. La tentation est là. Mais la peur aussi. De la douleur, de découvrir qu'il est trop tôt, de ne plus y arriver ou que les gestes se soient perdus. L'aîné inspire. Très fort. Expire, tout doucement. Fronce les sourcils, l'air décidé.

« D'accord.

\- Je te fais la parade. Un truc simple, ok ? »

Ed hoche la tête. Il explique ce qu'il veut faire, place son frère, lui remontre où placer ses mains si besoin, s'assure que rien ne gêne, puis se positionne.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire, expire doucement, concentration. Inspire. Visualiser le premier pas de la figure, expire, deuxième mouvement. Inspire, changement, expire, réception. Encore une respiration et il ouvre les yeux. Un tour de tête à droite, un tour de tête à gauche, quelques étirements. Retour au positionnement. Inspirer. Se grandir, gainer, un pas en avant. Fléchir, positionner les mains, impulsion. Expirer. Une jambe à l'équilibre, joindre la deuxième. Inspirer. Un instant d'arrêt. Expirer. Tourner, une main, la deuxième. Inspirer. Un instant d'arrêt. Expirer. Un vacillement dans le bras droit. Il sent les mains de son frère prêtes à le soutenir. Gainer, contracter. Inspirer. Légère impulsion. Basculer, doucement. Contracter, contrôler. Pieds au sol, réception bras en l'air. Net. Expirer. Pendant quelques instants, il sent le sang battre dans ses tempes, au rythme rapide de son cœur. L'excitation, un sentiment de victoire. Puis une tape amicale dans le dos et la voix de son frère.

« Impeccable !

\- J'ai réussi…

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas réussi ? Alphonse lui sert son plus grand sourire chaleureux, comme pour montrer sa fierté pour ce progrès.

\- Tu sais bien... » Le ton est presque nonchalant, mais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils sont tous les deux conscients que ce simple « petit » effort est une grande victoire. Un pas vers un mieux-être difficile à retrouver.

Le cadet sert son frère dans ses bras, comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité de cette réussite, et lui souffle doucement à l'oreille « Bravo », avant de le libérer. Une gentille tape sur l'épaule et Al se penche pour ramasser son oreiller.

« On va dormir ? »

Edward acquiesce. Maintenant que l'effort est passé, que la pression retombe, il sent que la journée a été longue. Il reprend son coussin, arrange la couverture, se couche et éteint la lumière. Après quelques minutes de calme, il sent son frère se retourner vers lui dans le lit et il l'entend chuchoter.

« Ed ?

\- Humm ?

\- Tu voudras recommencer demain ?

\- Oui » La réponse est immédiate, déterminée.

Alphonse sourit dans le noir, satisfait, heureux de constater que finalement son frère est prêt à se battre pour aller mieux, et se retourne de l'autre côté avant de s'endormir.

La respiration régulière de son cadet a un effet apaisant, presque hypnotique sur Edward. Comme souvent après un effort physique, maintenant qu'il est allongé, il se sent plus conscient de son corps, de sa respiration, de ses muscles. Il sent cette minuscule douleur dans son avant-bras, qui l'a fait vacillé tout à l'heure, cette petite pression dans son mollet qu'il a pu contrôler mais qui aurait pu lui faire rater sa réception, ce petit tiraillement dans le bas du dos qui atteste qu'il ne s'est pas échauffé, cette légère pression dans ses abdominaux qui implique qu'ils ne sont plus aussi solides. Il se surprend à faire mentalement la liste des exercices d'échauffement, d'abdo-gaînage, d'étirement et de souplesse qu'il va falloir qu'il reprenne pour retrouver son niveau habituel. Savoir que ses os sont à nouveau solides et ses muscles prêts à être sollicités lui amène un certain apaisement. Il savait que le sport lui manquait, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était à ce point déconnecté de ses sensations. Ce soir, il vient de retrouver un vieil ami, malmené, presque méconnaissable, mais familier : son corps.


End file.
